Bodyguard
by ptite clad
Summary: "Félicitations Monsieur Rogers, vous êtes officiellement le nouveau garde du corps de Monsieur Stark" OS. UA. Steve x Tony.


Bodyguard

 **Auteur :** ptite clad

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment…

 **Pairing :** Steve x Tony

 **Note :** Je suis complètement tombée sous le charme de ce couple. J'ai eu l'idée de ce petit One Shot, en les imaginant se rencontrer dans la 'vraie vie'. Comme il n'y a pas beaucoup d'histoire mettant ce couple en scène (enfin, il n'y a jamais assez d'histoire pour moi haha), j'ai décidé de partager avec vous mon inspiration du moment.

Par ailleurs, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe manquées, j'ai essayé de faire attention mais se relire soi même n'est jamais évident.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Salle d'attente – Stark entreprise

Steve Rogers ajusta le col de sa chemise et tenta, tant bien que mal, de remettre sa cravate en place. Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait plus de minuit.

Il était assis sur un fauteuil qui devait couter au moins 3 fois son salaire d'un mois. Et le dit fauteuil n'avait même pas la décence d'être confortable.

Il observa distraitement, pour la énième fois, la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il grimaça en se disant que ça transpirait la richesse de mauvais gout. Tout était… Froid aseptisé, sans une once de chaleur. Il savait que la Stark entreprise était réputé dans le domaine des avancées technologiques mais bon sang. Un peu de couleur dans la pièce aurait fait du bien à tout ce noir et blanc.

\- Monsieur Rogers, entrez je vous prie.

Steve se leva immédiatement et suivit la femme qui venait de lui parler. Il passa la porte du bureau sur laquelle il avait pu lire 'Pepper POTTS'.

\- Asseyez-vous Monsieur Rogers, nul besoin de rester au garde à vous, vous savez.

Steve n'avait pas spécialement envie de se rassoir. Cela faisait cinq heures qu'il attendait sans savoir pourquoi on lui avait donné rendez-vous à 19 heures pour au final le recevoir aussi tard.

\- Je me présente Pepper Potts, je suis ici pour vous faire signer votre contrat.

Steve ne put cacher son étonnement. Il était là pour un entretien, il ne pensait pas avoir le travail… Comme ça, sans rien faire de particulier.

\- Je ne comprends pas Madame Potts, vous ne me demandez rien avant de m'embaucher…Comme ça ?

La blonde releva les yeux de sa tablette, qu'elle bidouillait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bureau.

\- Steve Rogers, 35 ans, a suivi un cursus artistique avant de s'engager dans l'armée suite au décès de ses parents. Mes condoléances pour cela. Est passé du physique de crevette agonisante au physique de dieu herculéen durant ses années militaires. Vos professeurs, toutes sections confondues, vous ont décrit comme étant l'homme le plus altruiste qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Vos supérieurs militaires ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre sujet, vous décrivant comme un meneur né qui, je cite 'malgré le fait qu'il soit parti au grade de capitaine aurait pu facilement être généralisable'. Votre départ plus que regretté s'explique par ailleurs par le fait que vous ayez vu trop de personnes mourir au combat et qu'aujourd'hui vous aspirez à une vie plus calme. Vous restez malgré tout dans la réserve et êtes prêt à servir votre pays à tout moment. Je passe sur vos notes plus qu'excellentes, vos différentes décorations pour actes de bravoure et vos actions bénévoles ici et là.

\- Euh…

\- Nous pourrions également parler de vos amis qui vous considèrent comme la personne la plus fiable de leur entourage et qui jure que vous seriez prêt à risquer votre vie pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux, ce que vous avez par ailleurs déjà fait.

Steve haussa un sourcil.

\- Effectivement, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de questions à me poser sur mon parcours.

\- Monsieur Rogers, pour arriver dans cette salle d'attente, il fallait que vous soyez déjà presque embauché. Vos motivations ne regardent que vous et n'intéressent pas mon patron.

\- Presque embauché ?

\- Bien sur, ne pensez pas que n'importe qui puissent accéder ici. Seulement deux personnes sont arrivés ici avant vous. L'année dernière, personne ne satisfaisait aux exigences.

Steve observa la jeune femme. Il détailla le petit sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres. Elle semblait particulièrement heureuse à cet instant précis.

\- Je dois vous avouer Monsieur Rogers, que vous êtes le premier à réussir nos tests de sélection. D'habitude, nous nous contentons du moins mauvais.

\- Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de particulier, s'étonna Steve.

\- Détrompez-vous Monsieur Rogers. La signature du contrat n'est plus qu'une formalité, je vous l'ai dit. Pour ce travail, nous cherchons avant tout une personne pouvant être très patiente.

\- Je comprends mieux les 5 heures d'attente, dit Steve en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est exact. Mes excuses pour cela, il s'agissait on peut dire de votre 'entretien'. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Tout de suite. Non.

\- Très bien je vous laisse relire le contrat et apposer votre empreinte digitale dans l'encart signature.

Pepper poussa la tablette en direction de Steve. Il l'a pris en grimaçant légèrement. Il était assez vieux jeu et n'aimait pas toutes ces nouvelles technologies. Il relit rapidement ce qu'on lui proposait. De toute façon il était pratiquement sur de ne pas trouver un autre emploi aussi bien rémunéré. Une mention sur les restrictions vestimentaires attira l'œil de Steve.

\- Costume étoilé ?

\- Uniquement pour les sorties publiques. Le costume vous sera intégralement fourni. En dehors de cela, vous pouvez porter ce que vous souhaitez.

Steve hocha la tête et apposa son empreinte sur la tablette pour valider le contrat. Peu lui importait la tenue qu'il devait mettre. Il redonna ensuite la tablette à la femme se trouvant en face de lui. Il la vit faire quelques manipulations avant d'entendre un bruit. Steve se tourna vers ce son et eut la surprise de voir un robot s'avancer vers lui, une liasse de papier dans la…pince.

\- Monsieur Rogers, je vous présente DUM-E. Il va vous conduire immédiatement à vos nouveaux quartiers. Une copie de votre contrat va vous être remise. Vous trouverez également quelques informations sur l'entreprise ainsi que sur la composition des lieux. Les codes d'accès vous seront remis uniquement à l'oral, aucun écrit les mentionnant ne sera remis.

Steve attrapa la liasse de papiers et regarda le robot.

\- Monsieur Rogers. A partir de maintenant nous sommes collègues de travail. Appelez moi Pepper, dit-elle en lui tendant la main, souriante.

\- Euh dans ce cas appelez moi Steve, répondit-il. Il posa les papiers qu'il tenait pour lui attraper la main.

\- Steve, toutes mes félicitations pour l'obtention du poste de garde du corps de Monsieur Stark. N'hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Xxx

La première semaine dans l'entreprise se passa plutôt bien. Steve avait déménagé ses affaires dans l'étage qui lui était réservé. Bon sang un étage complet pour lui. Ses affaires tenaient dans la moitié d'une pièce. Pepper avait eu pitié de lui et avait fait livrer des meubles qui, selon ses dires, trainaient aux différents étages de la tour.

Steve ignora sciemment que les meubles en question étaient étrangement en accord parfait avec les affaires qu'il avait emmenées.

Pepper lui avait expliqué que Monsieur Stark était actuellement en déplacement. Elle était en charge de la partie administrative en attendant son retour. Bien que - et là il citait - ' ce crétin pourrait trouver une personne n'ayant pas un emploi du temps aussi chargé pour faire ce genre de chose'.

Steve avait aussi frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque à la découverte de JARVIS, l'intelligence artificielle présente dans la tour.

Flash back :

Steve était perdu à l'un des étages de la tour, il cherchait désespérément la cuisine qu'il avait vue sur le plan. Son réfrigérateur était complétement vide et il avait espoir de trouver de la nourriture dans la 'cuisine commune'.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, s'exclama t'il à voix haute, elle est cachée où cette cuisine.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au bon étage Monsieur Rogers.

Steve avait sursauté avant de tourner la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche de la voix.

\- Qui est là ? Qui êtes vous ? Où êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis JARVIS Monsieur Rogers. J'ai cru entendre que vous étiez égaré. Si je puis me permettre.

Steve recula d'un pas quand le mur en face de lui s'illumina.

\- Voici le plan de la tour, vous vous trouvez ici. Veuillez suivre l'itinéraire indiqué pour vous rendre à la cuisine.

L'ancien militaire haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore….

\- Et bien merci ?

\- N'hésitez surtout pas à me solliciter Monsieur Rogers, je suis présent dans toute la tour et je répondrai à toutes vos demandes dès lors que cela me sera possible.

Fin flash back.

Steve s'était rapidement pris au jeu. JARVIS lui commandait la nourriture, lui indiquait les emplacements des choses. Il avait rapidement pris le pli. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose. Rencontrer son patron.

* * *

 _2 mois plus tard._

\- Vous êtes la personne la plus arrogante que je connaisse Stark.

\- Et vous, vous avez le plus long balai dans le cul que j'ai jamais vu, Rogers.

Steve partit en claquant la porte, fulminant contre l'espèce d'abruti qui lui servait de patron.

Il était impossible. IMPOSSIBLE.

Steve avait pourtant du self control, de la patience. Mais bordel, ce mec était une plaie ambulante.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était tout de suite dit que ça allait déraper. Franchement. Il était arrivé l'air suffisant, dans un costume coutant certainement un rein, des lunettes à verres rose sur le nez et des gants mitaines rouge et or… Avec plus d'une semaine de retard sur la date prévue…

Steve, un peu agacé, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander pour qui se prenait ce type.

Qui se présente en disant 'Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope' ?

Et ce demeuré, plutôt que de lui donner des explications, au moins sur ce qu'il devait faire exactement, lui avait juste balancé une mallette en lui demandant d'être prêt d'en 30 minutes.

Steve avait rarement méprisé quelqu'un aussi vite.

Depuis cette scène, Steve avait suivi Tony dans des soirées mondaines, où le brun passait son temps à flirter et à se pavaner, pendant que lui faisait le pot de fleur, déguisé en super héro du dimanche.

Oui oui. En SUPERHERO. Parce que porter un costume moulant bordé d'étoiles, avec un casque et un bouclier aux couleurs des Etats-Unis, c'était forcément un déguisement.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi un clown pareil avait besoin d'un garde du corps. Où plutôt si, il ne comprenait que trop bien, beaucoup de personnes devaient surement le vouloir mort.

Genre, tous ceux qui lui ont parlé au moins une fois.

\- ET ARRETEZ DE CLAQUER LES PORTES ROGERS. ELLES SONT MOINS RIGIDES ET CARREMENT PLUS FUN QUE VOUS.

Steve préféra ne pas répondre. Stark n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise ses quatre vérités. A savoir, qu'il était un abruti suffisant.

\- Tony tu exagères quand même, s'indigna Pepper.

\- Moi j'exagère ? Son boulot c'est de me coller au cul et de me sauver la vie si jamais elle est en danger. Pas me faire des leçons de morale à deux balles.

Pepper grimaça.

\- En même temps, depuis deux mois à part faire la fête tu ne fais pas grand chose. Steve est quelqu'un de très droit, il doit avoir du mal à supporter cette situation.

\- Parce que moi ça m'éclate de faire ça plutôt que d'avancer mes projets peut-être ? Bordel si j'étais pas le blaireau qui a conçu le programme de sélection, je penserai que ce mec est là pour faire de ma vie un enfer.

\- Tony. Arrête de faire ta diva, dit Pepper en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le regard noir de Pepper empêcha Tony de répliquer. Il se contenta de soupirer en desserrant sa cravate rouge.

\- C'est toi qui voulais que je prenne quelqu'un pour me coller aux fesses Pepper.

\- Je veux que quelqu'un te protège Tony. Tu n'es jamais raisonnable quand il s'agit de ta santé, s'agaça Pepper. ET je te rappelle que les lettres de menaces que tu as reçues sont plus que sérieuses. Steve est là et c'est vraiment un chouette gars. Tu le saurais si tu ne passais pas ton temps à l'envoyer sur les roses dès qu'il te fait une remarque.

Tony attrapa le mug de café, qui trainait à portée de main. Il soupira encore un peu. De toute façon, Pepper, ne lui lâchait plus la grappe depuis qu'il avait reçu des menaces. Enfin…. Il en recevait tous les jours mais celles-ci avaient été accompagnées d'un colis piégé plutôt réussi.

\- Ecoute. Je le garde encore un peu

\- mais si rien ne se passe. Je le reconduis moi-même à la sortie, s'énerva Tony.

\- Oui, oui, on va faire ça.

Tony n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

* * *

Comme prévue, la relation entre Steve et Tony était restée au point mort. Ils s'évertuaient même à passer la marche arrière. Steve continuait à dire ce qu'il pensait des agissements de Stark, qui se contentait de l'envoyer bouler.

Ils en étaient à un stade où même se dire bonjour sans s'insulter, relevait du miracle. Ils étaient d'ailleurs persuadés que la situation continuerait à se dégrader jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux craques. C'était à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas complètement masochistes pour ne pas mettre fin à cette mascarade.

Steve avait besoin d'un travail et celui-là était extrêmement bien payé, c'était un fait. Mais il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir supporter Stark encore longtemps.

\- Merci à tous d'être venu ce soir, s'exclama Tony un sourire engageant aux lèvres.

Ils étaient encore à une énième soirée organisée par Stark pour se faire mousser.

Steve gratta son menton. Le casque et le costume n'étaient pas inconfortables mais il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'être accoutré ainsi. Il observa un instant Stark, toujours en costume sur mesure, des lunettes jaune devant les yeux et ses éternelles mitaines rouge et or aux mains, déblatérer ses salades à la foule.

Il trainait avec Stark depuis trop longtemps visiblement. L'opulence de… De tout ne l'impressionnait même plus. Il reporta son attention sur la foule.

Et vraiment cette soirée aurait du être semblable à toutes les autres. Une foule de personnes buvant les paroles de l'autre timbré, des applaudissements, de la nourriture et blablabla.

Et pourtant, ce soir-là dans la foule, Steve remarqua quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un homme, relativement grand. Un physique plutôt banal. Des vêtements plutôt banals. Un simple invité en somme mais pourtant…

Le regard de l'homme était étrange. Sa démarche était étrange, comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

\- JARVIS, murmura Steve.

\- Oui Monsieur Rogers.

Le micro et les écouteurs intégrés dans son casque allaient lui être utile finalement.

\- Un individu en visuel, tu peux me le cibler et me l'identifier ?

\- Tout de suite Monsieur Rogers… L'individu n'est pas dans la base de données des invités, je fais une recherche par rapport aux fichiers administratifs et policiers.

Steve garda en visu l'homme qui se rapprochait, l'air de rien de l'estrade où se trouvait Stark.

\- Son visage correspond à un certain Ultron, connu des ser…..

Steve n'entendit pas la suite. Comme dans un film, il vit l'homme sortir un pistolet pour le pointer en direction de son patron, qui continuait à parler l'air de rien.

\- STARK A COUVERT.

Sans réfléchir Steve se jeta sur son patron pour le pousser. Il sentit quelques choses au niveau de son flanc gauche, alors qu'il tombait sur Stark. Il sentit les mains de son patron l'agripper alors que la douleur s'intensifia. Steve eut quelques secondes d'absence avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il se trouvait, sans vraiment comprendre, derrière Stark, qui tirait des sortes de laser avec ses mitaines. La foule s'était rapidement dispersée, l'homme qui les visait avec son arme était facilement repérable.

\- N'hésitez pas à faire quelque chose Rogers.

Steve regarda son patron et sans y penser, il attrapa le bouclier qu'il avait dans le dos, avant de le lancer tel un freesbee, en direction de la menace. Steve fut surpris de voir le bouclier atteindre la cible avec force, assommant l'homme d'un coup.

\- ça vous ira comme ça Stark ?

Steve s'attendait à beaucoup de chose à cet instant. La situation était déjà totalement invraisemblable. Après tout il venait de se prendre une balle et à part une douleur, il ne se sentait pas se vider de son sang, Stark avait tiré des jets de lumière avec des GANTS et il avait assommé l'ennemi avec un bouclier. Et pourtant…

\- Hahahahahahahahahahahah

Le rire franc du milliardaire le surpris. Stark avait le costume débraillé, ses cheveux bruns d'habitude impeccablement coiffés en désordre, assis par terre, rejetant la tête en arrière pour rigoler.

\- Franchement, hahahahahahah, je ne pensais pas que, hahahahahah, vous vous serviriez de ça.

Steve n'avait même pas pensé à sortir son arme. Il esquissa un sourire. Stark avait l'air plus humain comme ça, plus accessible.

\- Incroyable, incroyable hahahahahah.

Steve observa leur positionnement. Il avait atterri derrière Stark comme si…

\- Stark.

Le ton sérieux arrêta légèrement le fou rire de Tony.

\- Vous savez que c'est moi qui suis censé vous protéger ?

Steve vit Stark grimacer avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Si vous pensez que je vous ai engagé pour mourir à ma place, vous vous trompez Rogers. Votre vie n'importe pas moins que la mienne. Vous étiez dans les vapes j'aurais du faire quoi ? Me cacher derrière votre carcasse ?

Et juste comme ça, le cœur de Steve rata un battement. C'était surréaliste. Son arrogant patron lui disant qu'ils étaient égaux ?

L'espèce d'ahuri qui ne pensait qu'à lui l'avait protégé ? Alors que c'était lui le garde du corps ?

Tony se releva et s'approcha de Steve. Il posa ses mains sur le flanc ayant été touché par la balle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous…

\- Génial ça n'a pas traversé le tissu. S'exclama Tony en lissant du doigt le costume de Steve.

\- Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ?

\- Technologie dernier cri mon cher, vous ne pensez quand même pas que ce costume ne sert qu'à vous foutre la honte ? C'est par balle et chaque fibre est connectée pour transmettre votre état à JARVIS en temps réel.

Devant la mine étonnée de Steve, Tony eut envie de le secouer.

\- Vous pensiez que je vous trainais partout, dans ce costume, sans protection, juste pour me payer votre tête ? Alors que vous êtes censés me protéger ?

Steve acquiesça. Il n'y avait pas pensé en fait. Il s'était juste dit que son patron était excentrique sans raison.

\- Je pensais que c'était une espèce de blague pour vous.

\- Homme de peu de foi, soupira Tony en retirant ses mains du costume ou plutôt, du corps de Steve. C'est aussi pour protéger votre anonymat, pas que pour le fun. Bon au moins maintenant, j'ai plus à me coltiner ces soirées à la con. Je vais pouvoir me remettre à bosser.

Ce soir-là Steve rencontra le vrai Tony Stark. Et il n'était pas sur que ce soit une bonne chose pour lui.

* * *

Cet événement avait considérablement rehaussé l'estime que Steve avait envers Tony. Une conférence avait été donnée, indiquant que l'héritier Stark devait se 'recentrer' sur ses priorités et qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de l'attaque.

De beaux bobards, vu que Steve avait vu Tony siffloter toute la soirée, en sirotant un verre de whisky.

'Ultron', comme il avait été appelé, avait été arrêté. C'était un espèce de fou furieux qui se prenait pour un justicier et qui se trouvait des 'ennemis mortels' à tous les coins de rues.

Il y a quatre mois, il avait réussi à s'échapper de son asile psychiatrique. Il s'était ensuite mis en tête que Tony Stark était une menace pour la construction de son monde meilleur. L'éliminer était donc la solution logique.

Ça avait été facile de le faire parler, Stark était entré dans la pièce et avait tout simplement joué le jeu, se comportant comme s'il savait qui il était. Ultron avait craché sa haine avec facilité et l'affaire s'était stoppée là pour Steve et son patron.

* * *

'Aucune sortie prévue dans les prochains jours Captain, quartier libre pour vous'

Steve ne s'interrogea même pas sur le nouveau surnom trouvé par son patron. Captain, c'était toujours mieux que 'trou du cul'.

Il ferma le message et regarda l'heure.

06 heures 32 minutes.

Il se leva de son lit et s'étira un peu. Ce temps libre tombait à pic, il allait en profiter pour rendre visite à Bucky, encore en rééducation à l'hôpital militaire. Il envoya un message à son patron, histoire de lui signifier qu'il était toujours joignable en cas de besoin et passa dans la salle de bain.

Steve enleva son T-shirt et grimaça en sentant une douleur. Il se plaça devant le miroir et toucha du bout des doigts l'hématome qu'y était apparut. Entre le poste de police et la conférence, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps pour prendre soin de ça. Il ouvrit son placard et sortit un tube de crème, qui trainait dans la trousse à pharmacie, gracieusement fournie.

Il le posa sur le côté, se déshabilla et passa sous la douche.

Steve profita de l'eau pour se détendre. Il étira doucement ses muscles. Il était encore un peu tendu après l'altercation. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au moment où il avait pris la balle et à son patron, riant au éclat.

Alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres, Steve secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées.

\- Arrête d'y penser Steve et bouge toi un peu.

Il sortit de la douche est appliqua de la crème sur son bleu. Il enfila en jean, un T-shirt blanc et sa veste de moto.

Steve alla directement au garage de l'entreprise et récupéra sa vieille moto.

Xxx

\- Steve Rogers, moi qui pensais que tu étais mort !

Steve observa son ami, Bucky, la main sur le cœur, la mine terrorisée, en train de feindre une crise cardiaque.

\- Je suis content de te voir aussi Bucky.

Steve observa rapidement la chambre d'hôpital. Blanche et sans vie…Décidément. Il posa sa veste sur le siège, à côté du lit de son ami.

\- Comment tu vas ?

Bucky mit un coup de tête en direction de son bras, ou plutôt en direction de son moignon.

\- Bah mon bras n'a pas repoussé si c'est ce que tu demandes. Mais je vais mieux Steve, vraiment.

Steve hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Bucky avait perdu son bras lors de leur dernière opération. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté l'armée, il ne se sentait pas de continuer après tout ça. Bucky avait été victime d'un gros stress post traumatique et avait été hospitalisé plusieurs mois. Steve était resté avec lui autant que possible. Il était content de voir qu'il arrivait à s'en sortir, même si ce n'était pas forcément la grande forme tous les jours.

\- Et alors où tu étais ces derniers jours ? Enfin, ces derniers mois plutôt.

\- J'ai trouvé un nouveau travail…

Steve lui raconta ses dernières 'aventures', son nouvel emploi, son nouveau patron…

\- Tu bosses pour Tony Stark ? LE Tony Stark ?

\- Euh oui.

\- Putain ce mec est un génie, il t'a montré des trucs ? Des recherches ? Il paraît qu'il essaie de créer des prothèses hight tech et tout.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Il est insupportable. A part boire, raconter n'importe quoi et draguer…

Steve fit une pause. A bien y réfléchir, son patron s'était revendiqué playboy lorsqu'il s'était présenté, mais au final, il ne l'avait jamais vu que flirter. Personne ne rentrait jamais avec lui…

\- Bref, il n'a vraiment aucun intérêt, dit Steve en faisant un vague signe de main.

\- Hey mais j'y pense… ça veut dire que c'est toi Captain América ?

Steve fronça les sourcils. Captain América ?

\- Attends !

Bucky se trémoussa sur son lit, il souleva de son unique bras tous les coussins qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il sortit finalement une télécommande, un air victorieux sur le visage. Il alluma la télévision et zappa sur une chaine d'informations.

\- Regarde, s'exclama Bucky.

'…ble. Les témoins sont unanimes, Captain América s'est jeté devant l'héritier Stark. Il aurait arrêté une balle avec ses muscles ! Les images sont formelles…'

Steve regarda avec effroi la scène se rejouer, lui se jetant devant Stark pour le sauver. La scène se coupait ensuite immédiatement, laissant place au présentateur qui recommençait à déblatérer des idioties. Il se saisit de la télécommande et éteignit l'écran.

\- Captain América ?

\- En même temps, t'as vu ton costume ? Tu t'attendais à quoi comme surnom.

Un silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, avant que Bucky n'explose de rire.

\- Houhouhou, ton nouveau boulot s'est d'enfiler un costume moulant hahahahahahahahahaha et de suivre Stark partout.

Steve se serait vexé s'il n'était pas aussi content de voir son ami heureux… Même si c'était pour se payer sa tête.

\- Mais comment, houhou, comment t'as fait au fait, pour la balle ? demanda Bucky en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient au coin de ses yeux.

\- Costume en fibre pare balle, ne cherche pas à en savoir plus, je n'en sais pas plus, répliqua Steve en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le blond se massa le crâne, il était pratiquement sur de devoir se surnom à Stark. La preuve en était qu'aucune mention du costume pare balle n'était faite et que seul l'intervention de Steve apparaissait sur les écrans. Sans parler de son message du matin…

\- Pourquoi il t'énerve tant que ça d'ailleurs ?

Steve repensa à Stark, qui s'était mis devant lui pour le protéger des balles. Stark qui lui avait dit que sa vie était importante. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette image, de nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, il n'est pas comme je l'imaginais je pense.

Xxx

\- JARVIS, dis moi où est Stark ?

\- Dans son atelier Monsieur Rogers.

\- Indique moi ça sur un plan s'il te plait, je voudrais lui parler face à face.

Steve mémorisa le plan et se dirigea à l'endroit indiqué. Cela faisait 5 jours que Stark faisait le mort ou plutôt qu'il n'avait 'pas besoin de ses services'. Si Steve avait été content d'avoir un peu de temps libre au début, il commençait à se demander si Stark n'était pas juste mort dans un coin.

Il arriva devant une salle dont la porte semblait extrêmement épaisse. Il frappa plusieurs fois avant que JARVIS lui dise que cela était inutile, et que Stark n'entendait pas. La porte n'étant pas verrouillée, Steve la poussa. Une musique vint immédiatement lui éclater les tympans. Il porta les mains à ses oreilles et chercha des yeux son patron. Il avait vraiment besoin d'écouter ça aussi fort ?

Il avança de plusieurs mètres, la pièce était remplie de papiers, d'écran, de robot. Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il aperçut son patron.

Il était debout, portant un bas de survêtement noir et un marcel noir, une tasse de café dans la main, en train de lire sur un écran des séries d'équations incompréhensibles pour Steve. Il lançait des instructions à JARVIS, lui demandant d'ajuster il ne savait trop quoi.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le plus choquant. De voir que son patron travaillait vraiment ou l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il avait des traces noires partout sur le visage, des écorchures et des brulures sur les bras. Sans parler de l'état de ses vêtements.

Steve resta en retrait quelques instants, lorsque que Stark bougea, son regard fut attiré par une lumière bleue, brillant sur son torse. Elle semblait atténuée par la présence du tissu.

Steve regarda son patron enfiler des lunettes de protection et se saisir d'un fer à souder et s'attaquer à une jambe faite de métal et de fils.

Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur Stark. Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait, il s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.

Brun qui sursauta et lâcha ce qu'il avait en main avant de se relever en se tenant la poitrine.

\- Putain Rogers t'es complètement malade ou quoi.

Steve avança de nouveau sa main, faisant reculer Stark. Le blond ne s'en soucia pas et avança encore, jusqu'à ce que reculer soit impossible. Il posa sa main sur le col du marcel et tira jusqu'à découvrir l'appareil émettant la lumière bleutée qu'il avait vue.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il posa sa main sur le torse de Stark et caressa du pouce la lumière qui l'intriguait avant de se faire pousser doucement.

\- Rogers, t'as pas l'impression de créer une ambiance bizarre là ?

En regardant Stark, il se rendit compte qu'il avait les joues un peu roses. C'est marrant, le brun faisait vraiment petit maintenant qu'il l'avait bien en face de lui. Il était mignon comme ça. Steve se gifla mentalement à cette pensée.

Il recula d'un pas, laissant un peu d'espace entre eux.

\- Désolé, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Stark soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Un genre de pacemaker nouvelle génération.

\- Je n'en avais jamais vu des comme ça, insista Steve.

\- C'est parce que j'ai créé celui-là. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de comprendre exactement comment ça fonctionne, ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que sans ça, je meurs.

\- Hum…

\- Maintenant que votre curiosité est satisfaite Monsieur Rogers, est-ce que je peux retourner travailler ? ironisa le brun.

Steve fit encore un pas en arrière, laissant passer le brun.

\- Pourquoi me le dites vous ?

\- Vous m'avez déshabillé pour le toucher, sans me demander. On est plus à une indiscrétion prête hein, s'agaça Stark. Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, en tant que garde du corps, sachez que cet objet, dit-il en pointant sa poitrine, peut entrainer ma mort aussi certainement qu'une balle dans la tête.

Le garde du corps garda le regard braqué sur le torse du brun. Il le regarda s'asseoir de nouveau devant son ouvrage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je construis des robots, des armures… je construis des trucs quoi. D'ailleurs JARVIS.

\- Oui Monsieur Stark ?

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été avisé de la visite de Rogers.

\- Monsieur Rogers a commencé à vous chercher il y a 10 minutes. Vous m'avez ordonné il y a 30 minutes de – la voix de Tony résonna- **si c'est pas pour me dire des résultats de calculs tu peux la mettre en veilleuse.**

Stark jeta un regard noir à Steve, qui venait de pouffer. Il réussit même à ne pas éclater de rire lorsqu'il entendit le brun maugréer dans sa barbe.

\- Bref Captain, merci d'être passé c'est gentil, tout ça, tout ça, mais j'ai franchement pas besoin de vous, restant là à ne rien faire, dans mes pattes.

Steve hocha la tête et quitta les lieux.

Il revint 5 minutes après avec un carnet de croquis, un livre, des biscuits et un thermos de café. Il poussa ce qui trainait sur le canapé défoncé, qui trainait dans la pièce, et s'installa, sous le regard médusé de Stark.

\- Non mais tu fous quoi là ?

Steve nota dans un coin de sa tête que Stark le tutoyait lorsqu'il était surpris.

\- Je reste là en faisant quelque chose.

L'air incrédule de Stark valait tout l'or du monde. Il enfila des bouchons d'oreille et ouvrit son livre.

* * *

Steve ferma son livre et se frotta les yeux, décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre son lit.

Depuis quatre jours, c'était devenu leur routine. Steve venait l'après-midi, s'installait sur le canapé et vaquait à ses occupations, observant Stark travailler. Il partait le temps de manger et revenait ensuite, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fatigué.

Même si Stark aurait juré que ce n'était pas pour lui, il put venir sans bouchon d'oreille, la musique ayant été abaissé à un niveau tolérable pour les humains.

Ce jour-là, il était environ 23 heures lorsque Steve se décida à aller dormir. Avant de partir, il observa plus attentivement Stark, qui continuait à travailler. Steve remarqua des cernes conséquents sur le visage de son patron. En y réfléchissant, il ne le voyait jamais se reposer.

\- JARVIS depuis combien de temps Stark n'a pas dormi ?

Le génie se cogna la main sur le plan de travail.

\- Depuis 37 heures et 51 minutes, Monsieur Rogers.

\- Il fait ça souvent ?

\- Chaque fois qu'il travaille.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Et bien si Monsieur Stark ne sort pas, il travaille. Parfois, il entretient également sa forme physique.

\- Pratiquement tout le temps donc.

\- C'est exact Monsieur Rogers.

\- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là surtout, s'énerva le brun, agacé par la discussion.

Le garde du corps se leva et attrapa les outils que son patron avait dans les mains. Il les posa sur le plan de travail avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Allez dormir.

Stark secoua la tête et tenta de reprendre ses outils. Une main se posa sur son poignet, l'empêchant d'aller au bout de son idée.

\- Allez dormir, répéta Steve.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué.

\- Monsieur Stark, interrompit JARVIS, votre consommation de café est en hausse, vous avez des cernes apparents, votre capacité de réflexion semble elle aussi...

\- Merci JARVIS pour cette brillante analyse NON demandée.

Le garde du corps accentua la pression sur le poignet de son patron.

\- J'insiste.

Stark tenta d'échapper à l'emprise de son employé. Se rendant compte que parler ne servait à rien, Steve décida de se passer de l'accord de son récalcitrant de patron.

Il profita d'avoir le poignet déjà en main pour tirer dessus, jusqu'à ce que le brun soit debout. Steve s'accroupit ensuite et fit basculer le corps sur son épaule. Il se releva, accrochant la cuisse de Stark au passage.

Stark qui justement, se trouvait encore une fois complétement ahuri par le comportement de Steve.

\- Repose moi tout de suite, s'indigna-il en gigotant.

\- Non.

\- Putain j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu, je te dis de me reposer !

Steve continua à avancer sans se soucier de ce que pouvait dire Stark. De toute façon, il était tellement fatigué qu'il arrivait à peine à se débattre. La main encore sur la cuisse, il se fit la réflexion que son patron était plus musclé qu'il ne le pensait. Ses bras aussi étaient bien dessinés. C'était assez étonnant pour lui mais il avait le corps d'une personne sportive.

\- ..ti, jamais vu ça, Pepper va m'entendre…

Steve continuait à marcher dans les allées de la tour, sans écouter son 'colis'. Distraitement, il continuait à se demander quel sport Stark pouvait bien pratiquer.

C'est peut-être à cause de cela qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était en train de caresser la cuisse qu'il avait sous la main.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à la chambre de Stark, il le jeta comme un malpropre sur le lit.

\- Dormez maintenant.

Stark avait les joues légèrement rougies et les cheveux en bataille, encore. Steve aurait presque pu trouver qu'il était… Et bien, mignon, encore, si le rougissement n'était pas accompagné d'un regard noir.

\- Vous êtes complétement malade Rogers.

\- Vous m'avez embauché pour vous surveiller. Je compte bien me montrer à la hauteur de cette tâche Stark.

Stark se massa le crane, se demandant surement comment son programme avait pu lui faire embaucher le pire casse-couilles de l'univers.

\- Déshabillez-vous et allez dormir.

Voyant que Stark hésitait, toujours en position de défense, le regard noir et les sourcils froncés, Steve ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter :

\- Ne m'obligez pas à vous déshabiller moi-même.

Stark dû comprendre à ce moment que l'autre était assez timbré pour le faire. Sous l'œil attentif de Steve, il enleva son pantalon et le jeta sur le sol. Une fois en boxer et T-Shirt, il se mit directement sous la couette, toujours en râlant. Steve ne poussa pas sa chance en lui disant d'aller se laver avant, il verrait ça une prochaine fois.

\- JARVIS tiens moi informé si Stark recommence à faire ce genre d'idioties.

\- Bien monsieur Rogers.

\- Tirez-vous Rogers, j'aimerais bien dormir maintenant que je suis là.

Avant que JARVIS n'éteigne la lumière, Steve laissa couler son regard sur son patron, étendu dans son lit, avant de le porter sur le bas du survêtement sur le sol. Il essaya de se convaincre que non, il n'était pas déçu de ne pas avoir pu l'enlever lui-même.

* * *

Étonnement, Stark ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur de la mise au lit forcée. Steve essayait de ne pas s'en montrer trop heureux et ne comptait pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Il s'était fait discret quelques jours, avant de reprendre une attitude... aussi normale que ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

Steve avait finalement trouvé un rythme. Il faisait du sport le matin, puis allait rendre visite à Bucky, qui était content de le voir aussi souvent. Il rentrait ensuite, pour se faire à manger et rejoignait Stark à son atelier l'après-midi. Son patron s'arrêtait de temps en temps, quelques minutes et buvait un café avec lui.

Stark avait visiblement reçu des messages salés de Pepper. Steve se demandait si elle ne gérait pas aussi son image publique. Ils étaient donc 'obligés' de se montrer en public, environ une fois tous les 10 jours, à des soirées ou des galas divers. Stark faisait des sourires et serrait des mains, tandis que Steve l'observait de loin dans son costume. Ils revenaient ensuite à la tour et reprenaient leur routine.

Xxx

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Stark se tourna vers Steve.

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Steve pointait du doigt le canapé beige, flambant neuf, qui trônait à la place de celui déglingué sur lequel il s'asseyait depuis des mois.

\- C'est un canapé Rogers. Bienvenu dans la civilisation, ironisa Stark en retournant à ses équations.

\- Merci mais je sais ce qu'est un canapé. Je veux dire, où est l'ancien ?

\- Il était vieux et usé, répliqua Stark en balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel. Il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre ou quoi ?

\- Oui je sais merci, depuis le temps que je m'assoie dedans. Je veux dire, pourquoi le changer maintenant ?

\- Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas adapté pour les invités.

\- Les invités ?

\- Oui, quand les gens viennent me voir. A l'atelier. Qu'ils puissent s'asseoir sur un canapé qui ne date pas d'avant-guerre, couvert de cambouis.

\- Les gens qui viennent vous voir ?

\- Mais oui, s'agaça Stark en se tournant de nouveau vers Steve. Il est mieux ce canapé non ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Bon alors arrêtez de faire le perroquet et laissez moi continuer mon boulot.

Steve se retint de lui dire que personne encore n'était descendu à son atelier, à part lui. Que ses 'invités', ils les recevaient dans le grand salon commun, à l'étage. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, peu importe ce que pouvait dire Stark, il savait que ce canapé était pour lui.

Il s'installa dedans, appréciant le confort des assises.

\- Il est très confortable, les invités seront contents.

xxx

Deux jours après l'épisode du canapé, ce fut une table basse en bois qui apparut face au canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Stark était dans un énorme caisson, qu'il bricolait de l'intérieur. Il en sortit juste la tête pour regarder vers Steve. Il leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans son caisson.

\- C'est une table basse Rogers, faudrait vraiment voir à atterrir sur notre planète.

\- Non mais, je sais ce que c'est…

\- Alléluia ! S'écria Stark.

\- Je veux dire pourquoi une table basse ?

\- C'est quand même plus pratique si je veux boire un café avec les gens qui viennent.

\- Ah oui, pour les invités ?

\- Oui, voilà, pour les invités.

Steve laissa un sourire s'étendre sur son visage et posa son bazar sur la table basse avant de s'installer sur le canapé. Il pouffa en la regardant. Stark était prévenant avec lui quand même.

\- Ils ont beaucoup de chance vos invités, Stark.

Xxx

Le lendemain ce fut un petit meuble en bois, assorti à la table basse, et un mini frigo, qui firent leur apparition. Une machine à café et le nécessaire pour faire du thé et des chocolats chauds étaient soigneusement posés sur le meuble, à côté d'une belle corbeille remplie de fruits frais. Meuble qui était rempli de divers gâteaux et friandises, aussi bien sucrées que salées. Le mini-frigo débordait de boissons fraiches et de quelques fruits supplémentaires.

\- Dis donc, vous savez recevoir vos invités Stark.

\- Foutez-moi la paix Rogers.

Steve ne retint pas son rire. Il reconnaissait tous les aliments présents. C'est ce qu'il avait amené au fil des jours, pour grignoter.

Xxx

Lorsque Steve entra dans l'atelier, il fut à peine surpris de constater qu'il avait été réaménagé et que c'était carrément un mini coin salon qui était apparu. Le canapé, la table basse, le frigo et le meuble étaient posés dans un coin. Un tapis à poil long, un lampadaire et une petite bibliothèque complétaient finalement l'ensemble, donnant un aspect chaleureux au milieu de tous ces engins électroniques.

Steve lissa du doigt la tranche des livres présents dans la bibliothèque. C'était des titres qu'il avait évoqués lors de discussion avec Stark. Sur une étagère, il y avait du matériel à dessin, flambant neuf. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau de son patron, qui avait migré juste à côté. Si bien qu'il lui suffisait de tourner sa chaise et d'avancer un peu pour être dans le petit salon.

Avec lui.

Steve ne prit même pas la peine de demander ce que c'était, Stark répondrait encore 'invités' et lui ferait semblant de le croire. Même si tout dans ce coin, était au gout de Steve.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble. Il avait fait tout ça pour lui, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas. Il se contenta de ranger ses affaires et de demander :

\- Un café, ça vous dit ?

* * *

\- Monsieur Stark, Madame Potts arrive.

Stark lâcha son fer à souder et enleva ses lunettes de protection. Il essuya ses mains et essaya d'effacer les traces qu'il avait sur le visage. Il se tourna ensuite vers Steve.

\- Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester Rogers ?

Steve leva les yeux de son carnet à dessins, observa Stark et se remis à l'œuvre.

\- Je préfère rester près de vous.

Stark n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la porte de son atelier s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Tony ? Encore en vie ? Quelle merveilleuse surprise. Je peux donc décommander ton cercueil et me servir du buffet pour faire la fête ?

Stark fit une légère grimace avant de reprendre de sa superbe.

\- J'ai du travail Pepper, tu le sais bien. Je sais que mon incroyable personne te manque mais tu dois te résigner.

Steve tendit un peu plus l'oreille, faisant semblant de rester concentré sur son dessin. Pepper était la seule femme à être venu plusieurs fois. Peut-être étaient-ils en couple…

\- On sortait ensemble au lycée et tu ne fais que flirter depuis. Zéro relation sérieuse. C'est plutôt toi qui a du mal à oublier mon « incroyable personne ».

\- Et sinon qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? A part défoncer ma porte et révéler notre vie privée devant le personnel ?

Pepper se tourna vers Steve, qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas encore vue.

\- Steve ! Je suis ravie de te voir. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici, Tony m'a dit que tu étais en repos les lundi et mardi, après vos 'soirées de bienséance à la con' et que…

Elle stoppa net lorsqu'elle aperçu l'endroit où était assis Steve. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment Steve avait réussi à imposer son style dans l'atelier.

\- Mais il EST en congé, c'est tout de même pas de ma faute s'il préfère rester sur ce canapé.

\- Aucun problème, sourit Steve en regardant Pepper, j'ai assez profité de mes repos.

Pepper hocha la tête d'approbation.

\- Quand je te disais qu'on avait déniché une perle rare, Tony ! Il reste pour te supporter. Fais moi penser à lui faire livrer des fleurs et des chocolats. Et sinon, fit-elle en désignant l'ensemble autour de Steve, c'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Ca ? demanda Steve en désignant le petit salon.

\- Oui, c'est mignon mais ce n'est pas vraiment dans les habitudes décoratives de Tony.

Le sourire éblouissant qu'elle reçut de Steve fit chavirer son cœur l'espace d'une seconde.

\- C'est pour les invités de Stark.

\- Les invités ?

\- Oui, vous savez, continua Steve dont le sourire – comment était-ce même possible – s'élargit encore, les gens qui viennent le voir.

\- Dans l'atelier ? s'étonna Pepper en haussant un sourcil.

\- Et sinon, la raison de ta visite ? coupa Stark, agacé par cette conversation.

Elle se tourna vers lui, se promettant de revenir plus tard sur cette histoire, et sortit une pile de papiers de sa mallette qu'elle posa sur le plan de travail.

\- On m'a transmis des documents un peu étrange. Je vais voir Rumiko pour vérifier l'avancée du projet 'new life', je me suis dit que j'allais te les montrer en passant.

Stark observa l'entête des papiers avant de remettre ses lunettes et de se saisir de nouveau de son fer à souder.

\- Ce sont…

Pepper s'arrêta, jetant un coup d'œil vers Steve. Elle hésitait visiblement à continuer sa phrase.

\- JARVIS, affiche les derniers contrats signés avec la NASA et les prototypes associés s'il te plait, demanda Stark.

Si Pepper était surprise, Steve l'était encore plus. Ça avait l'air d'être plutôt secret. Stark jeta un œil rapide aux dossiers affichés puis à la pile de feuilles sur son plan de travail.

\- Ce contrat est caduc, il concerne les anciens prototypes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils t'ont été transmis. JARVIS, rédige un mail à la NASA, du genre bien salé, montrant que je ne suis pas content de cette erreur avec le blabla habituel que tu sais bien faire.

La blonde observa tour à tour Tony, continuant de souder des composants, Steve, assis sur le canapé, semblant un peu perdu, et les contrats et prototypes confidentiels défenses, affichés bien en évidence.

\- Steve tu…, enfin tu as accès à ça ?

\- Monsieur Rogers a accès à pratiquement toutes les bases de données de la Stark entreprise. Seuls les dossiers des personnes lui sont inaccessibles. Il a également un accès à toutes les pièces de la tour, dès lors qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une pièce occupée par un invité ou une personne enregistrée comme résident permanent. A l'exception de l'étage de Monsieur Stark, qui est en libre accès au même titre que les autres pièces de la tour, récita JARVIS.

Steve regarda Stark, qui ne semblait pas avoir fait attention à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pepper elle, était complètement sur le cul. Maintenant que Steve y pensait, c'est vrai que JARVIS lui avait toujours indiqué ou dit tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

\- Mais enfin Tony…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu, ne te sens pas offensé Steve hein.

Steve hocha la tête, il comprenait où voulait en venir Pepper. Lui-même était surpris de l'apprendre.

\- Mais enfin Tony, tu ne peux pas lui laisser accès à tout, comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais…

Pepper était décontenancée.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas, parce que tu as des contrats censés être secret défense par exemple ? Je ne dis pas que c'est un voleur mais…

\- Rogers ne ferait jamais ça, interrompit Stark.

Steve laissa tomber son carnet à dessins par terre. Il regardait Stark, la bouche complétement ouverte.

Se rendant surement compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Stark tourna son fauteuil vers Steve et Pepper, tentant de se reprendre.

\- Je veux dire, restons sérieux, ce type est pire qu'un grand-père. Il sait à peine se servir d'un téléphone ou d'un ordinateur. Alors franchement, je le vois mal voler ce genre de trucs, il n'y comprendrait rien de toute façon.

Stark avait dit ça avec un ton hautain, qui contrastait avec son air gêné et les grands gestes qu'il faisait.

\- J'ai libre accès à vos appartements ?

Parce que concrètement, il était touché par la confiance aveugle de Stark, mais il n'avait pas tort dans le fond. Il ne comprenait rien à leur jargon et ne s'y intéressait pas dans le détail.

L'accès aux appartements lui semblait plus étrange.

\- Oui Tony, continua Pepper qui espérait obtenir un bout de réponse aux questions quelles se posaient, Pourquoi il a libre accès à tes appartements ? Tu n'as jamais autorisé personne.

\- Mais…, Stark fronça les sourcils, parce que sinon cet idiot serait capable de me foutre de force dans son propre lit si je ne me couche pas assez vite à son gout.

Il pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de Steve.

\- Te foutre de force ? Dans son lit ? Reprit Pepper, perdue.

\- Mais oui ! Je fais attention mais au cas où je reste éveillé un peu tard, je préfère qu'il ne s'énerve pas en plus contre ma porte, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir. Au moins comme ça il peut entrer comme il veut et voir que je suis bien dans mon lit.

Pepper était éberluée. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait. Steve, lui, avait envie de rire. Stark ne se rendait même pas compte que ce qu'il disait pouvait être interprété de travers.

\- Si je puis me permettre Monsieur Stark, vous suivez rigoureusement les cycles de sommeil conseillés. Monsieur Rogers semble également satisfait de vous voir régulièrement dans le lit.

\- HA ! Merci JARVIS.

Pepper ignora le brun, qui ne semblait pas mesurer la portée de ses mots et de ce que ça pouvait impliquer. Elle préféra se tourner vers Steve et ne fut pas rassurée de le voir se retenir de sourire.

\- Je, je vais partir. On en reparlera plus tard Tony.

\- J'y crois pas je vais me faire engueuler alors que j'ai rien fait ?

Steve réussissait à le faire dormir. Steve le faisait écouter. Et vu le sourire resplendissant que Steve lui avait jeté tantôt concernant le petit salon, il s'était même imposé dans l'atelier. Et son idiot d'ami ne voyait pas pourquoi il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion ?

\- Non Tony tu… Non rien, t'as raison. On se verra plus tard.

Stark se tourna, considérant la conversation close, et continua à travailler. Pepper elle s'approcha de Steve et ramassa le carnet à dessins qui traînait toujours devant lui, par terre. Elle bloqua un instant avant de le rendre à Steve.

\- Steve, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici…

\- Ce n'est pas aussi embrouillé que ce que vous pensez, vraiment. Et ce n'est vraiment pas aussi tordu que…ça, fit Steve en faisant un signe de tête vers Stark.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, mais vous lui faites du bien. Elle lança un regard vers Tony. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi reposé et…je ne sais pas, ouvert ?

Steve regarda son patron, c'était étrange qu'une personne extérieure lui dise cela. Ca rendait l'espoir qu'il avait, d'être un peu apprécié de Stark, plus réel.

Pepper lui rendit son carnet à dessins et partit, tapotant avec vigueur sur son téléphone.

Steve le feuilleta distraitement avant de froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait pas remarqué, mais dans son carnet, il n'y avait pratiquement que des dessins de Stark.

* * *

Steve pensait naïvement être actuellement la personne la plus proche de Stark. Après tout, ils passaient leur temps ensemble. Bon certes, ils restaient dans l'atelier presque tout le temps mais quand même. A part Pepper, il n'avait jamais vu personne venir voir Stark. Enfin, personne qui ne se montre vraiment familier et qui pouvait entrer dans la catégorie 'ami'. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'allait pas proposer à Stark de se joindre à lui pour un footing matinal, ça leur ferait du bien de sortir un peu.

Comme pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait tort, la semaine suivant la visite de Pepper et du discours confus auquel elle avait assisté, une série de personne s'était présentée à la tour Stark.

Ça avait d'abord été Rhodey, que Stark lui avait présenté comme son meilleur ami. Steve avait accusé le coup. Parce que oui il n'imaginait pas ce type avoir de vrais amis. Mais vue la façon dont ils se parlaient, en s'insultant le sourire aux lèvres, tout en se demandant des nouvelles, il n'y avait aucun doute. Ils étaient ensuite partis tous les deux en ville pour se dégourdir les jambes et l'esprit.

Toute la journée.

Steve ? Ho et bien lui…

'Rogers, je sors avec Rhodey. Pas besoin de garde du corps vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez.'

Il avait bien essayé de les accompagner, pour leur sécurité au moins. Le noir l'avait coupé :

'Aucun soucis, je me chargerai bien de lui'.

Steve avait passé la journée avec Bucky, qui lui était plus que ravi de sa visite.

Rhodey n'était resté qu'un jour. Il avait dormi dans une chambre qu'il devait occuper régulièrement, vu la quantité d'objet à l'intérieur lui appartenant.

Xxx

Après le départ de Rhodey, se fut au tour d'un certain Clint de venir. Il était de passage dans le coin et s'était arrêté pour voir Stark.

\- Clint, je suis content de te voir ! avait dit Stark. J'ai justement un cadeau pour toi !

\- Doucement, doucement. Laisse moi le temps d'arriver avant de me couvrir de cadeaux. Dis moi plutôt comment tu vas ?

Stark l'avait poussé jusqu'à son atelier tout en lui parlant. Il lui avait ensuite tendu un arc. Steve l'avait vu travailler dessus pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Attends, Attends, j'ai aussi un autre truc qui devrait te plaire.

Stark avait sorti des flèches, en expliquant les caractéristiques de chacune, empoisonnées, paralysantes… Steve se demanda un instant à quoi ça pouvait bien servir à cet homme.

\- Au fait, c'est qui lui, dit Clint en jetant un regard vers Steve.

\- Ha... c'est Rogers, mon garde du corps.

\- Je vois. Captain América. Clint Barton, enchanté.

Steve serra la main de Clint, qui n'avait franchement pas l'air si enchanté que ça.

\- Par contre, Rogers c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas vu Tony depuis longtemps. Si vous pouviez nous laisser seul, j'apprécierai.

Il s'attendait presque à ce que Stark intervienne en sa faveur, mais celui-ci était encore occupé à fouiller dans son atelier pour trouver d'autres merveilles à donner à Clint. Steve hocha la tête et partit.

Steve retourna voir Bucky, JARVIS l'ayant informé que les deux autres étaient partis ensemble, essayer le nouvel arc de Clint.

Il était reparti deux jours après. Si Steve était désolé de ne pas avoir vu Stark, lui, n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi heureux.

Xxx

Natasha était celle qu'il avait le plus apprécié. Elle avait débarqué un soir de pluie, par la fenêtre de la salle commune. Steve ne s'était pas demandé comment c'était possible (il était au 15ème). Stark était encore monté d'un cran dans l'échelle du bonheur et l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Elle prévoyait de rester une semaine.

Natasha avait insisté pour que Steve reste avec eux, bien que Stark ait tenté de se débarrasser de lui. Ce n'était pas méchant mais il voulait profiter de son amie, seul. Steve avait tenté de ne pas se montrer blessé par cela, après tout il n'y avait aucune raison à ce que cela le touche.

Steve passait donc la journée seul ou il allait voir Bucky, puis il passait la soirée avec eux.

Il pensait au début que Natasha était la petite amie de Stark mais à les voir ensemble, il était évident que ce n'était même pas envisageable. Elle avait d'ailleurs parlé de ses déboires amoureux. Lorsqu'elle avait agrippé le poignet de Steve pour lui demander son avis sur la question, sa force l'avait surpris. Il avait levé les yeux vers Stark qui lui avait fait de grands signes lui signifiant d'aller dans son sens.

Il n'avait pas de mal à croire qu'elle serait capable de le mettre KO si elle se mettait en colère.

Son séjour avait duré 2 jours de plus que prévu, après elle avait du retourner travailler. Et Steve ne voulait pas connaître son job, vraiment pas.

Xxx

Le plus étrange était sans doute celui qui se faisait appeler Thor. Il n'était resté qu'une soirée. Il était arrivé avec une quantité astronomique d'alcool et avait déclaré que c'était l'heure de la fête.

Stark et lui avaient picolé presque toute la nuit, en parlant de film d'action, de combats, de guerre. Ils avaient aussi discuté de leurs autres amis et d'à quel point ils étaient tristes de ne pas se voir plus souvent.

Steve, pas très fan de film et pas vraiment intégré au groupe, était resté avec eux toute la soirée, un peu en retrait. Il avait seulement BEAUCOUP moins bu qu'eux.

Les deux soulards s'étaient endormis sur le canapé vers 06 heures et Steve les avait recouverts d'une couverture.

Thor était parti en laissant un tonneau rempli d'alcool. Steve se demandait comment il avait fait pour apporter ça.

Xxx

Au final la plupart des amis de Stark, que Steve avait pu rencontrer, étaient gentils. Étranges, possessifs mais gentils.

Par contre, il ne savait que penser du dernier…invité.

Bruce était arrivé un matin, avec une valise et s'était directement installé dans une chambre. Il avait lancé des instructions à JARVIS et était allé à l'atelier de Stark.

Bruce était passé trois fois devant Steve mais ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Steve l'avait suivi. Ce n'était pas un 'intrus', JARVIS écoutait la moindre de ses demandes et lui ouvrait toute les portes. Mais se faire ignorer royalement n'était pas vraiment à son gout.

A l'atelier, Stark était en train de travailler, comme à son habitude. Lorsque Bruce était entré, il avait passé ses bras autour du cou du travailleur et lui avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Bruce, tu me chatouilles l'oreille, dit Stark en essayant de se dégager. Tu es arrivé quand ?

\- Il y a deux minutes.

Steve serra le poing, il se demandait bien pourquoi ils avaient besoin de rester coller comme ça pour discuter.

\- J'ai plein de chose à te montrer, tu vas voir tu vas être épaté, continua 'Bruce', sans se décoller.

\- Attends de voir ce que j'ai préparé, toi aussi tu vas en prendre plein les yeux, répliqua Stark.

\- Je peux vous aider peut-être ?

Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir dit ça, il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il s'était senti obligé d'intervenir.

\- Et vous êtes ?

Bruce avait à peine levé les yeux vers lui et Stark restait concentré sur son boulot.

\- Steve Rogers, le garde du corps.

\- Ha oui, je vois. Pepper m'a parlé de vous.

Ce n'était visiblement pas un compliment dans la bouche de l'homme.

\- Nous ne comptons pas sortir beaucoup Monsieur Rogers, je pense que nous pouvons rester seul.

Et ça, ça ressemblait visiblement à une injonction de mettre les voiles.

\- Monsieur Rogers, où habitez-vous ?

\- Je suis à l'étage n°…

\- Non, Bruce le coupa, visiblement impatient, je veux dire en dehors de la tour, vous avez bien un appartement ?

\- Oui à Brooklyn.

\- Parfait. Tony ?

\- Hum ?

Stark ne prêtait vraiment pas attention à ce qui l'entourait quand il travaillait. Par exemple, il ne faisait pas attention aux bras de Bruce, toujours autour de son cou.

\- Que dirais-tu d'un marathon scientifique ?

Stark se tourna brusquement vers Bruce, rapprochant leurs visages. Steve se demandait s'ils n'allaient pas s'embrasser juste là, sous ses yeux.

\- Tu restes combien de temps ?

\- Une semaine entière.

\- C'est génial, s'exclama Tony.

Steve attrapa Bruce par l'épaule, le forçant à lâcher Stark et à s'éloigner.

\- Lachez-moi Monsieur Rogers.

\- Mais enfin Rogers, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend.

\- Rien, j'ai cru que vous alliez le bruler avec votre fer à souder. Vous étiez un peu proches.

Stark regarda sa main, tenant le fer à souder. Effectivement, en se tournant, il avait rapproché l'objet de Bruce.

\- Trop aimable, Monsieur Rogers.

\- Veiller sur Monsieur Stark est mon travail. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il blesse un de ses amis par inadvertance, répondit Steve.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Bruce, Tony si on restait tous les deux cette semaine ? Monsieur Rogers pourrait prendre des congés chez lui ?

\- Merci, mais je crois avoir épuisé mon solde de congé, répliqua Steve.

Stark regarda le combat de coq en fronçant les sourcils. Pour que Rogers ajoute 'Monsieur' devant son nom, c'est qu'il y avait forcément anguille sous roche. L'idiot était peut-être malade…

\- Rogers, Bruce a raison. De toute façon, nous allons passer la semaine à travailler. Ça ne sera vraiment pas intéressant pour vous.

\- Pas plus intéressant que ce que nous faisons depuis plusieurs mois. Je préfère être là, au cas où, Monsieur Stark.

\- Bon sang ce qu'il peut être têtu quand il s'y met. Faites comme vous voulez Rogers, mais ne nous dérangez pas lorsque nous travaillons.

\- Comme à mon habitude Monsieur Stark.

Bruce observait la scène, visiblement mécontent.

\- Je vois ce que voulait dire Pepper, marmonna t'il.

Steve entendit parfaitement la phrase de Bruce, au contraire de Stark.

Xxx

La semaine avec Bruce avait été un véritable calvaire. Visiblement l'homme était lui aussi un scientifique réputé. Stark le perdait parfois sur certains sujets mais il pouvait facilement suivre la conversation.

Contrairement à Steve qui, lui, n'y comprenait rien. Et ça, Bruce n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer. A peu près à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche en fait.

Bruce avait tout de même frôlé la crise de nerf quand, un soir, Steve avait tapoté sa montre en regardant Stark. Le brun avait soupiré, s'était excusé auprès de Bruce et était parti se coucher. Steve avait quitté l'atelier en même temps, laissant volontairement planer le doute sur le fait, qu'effectivement, ils allaient se coucher ensemble. Steve savait que c'était une action puérile, mais la tête de Bruce à ce moment valait tout l'or du monde.

Sur le chemin de sa chambre, Stark lui avait expliqué en baillant que Bruce était le genre d'homme plutôt calme, mais qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver quand même.

Stark avait compris qu'il y avait un malaise entre eux, sans savoir exactement à quoi l'attribuer. Steve ignora délibérément la mise en garde. Après tout, c'est ce Bruce qui le cherchait depuis son arrivée. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Xxx

Bruce avait fait son maximum pour accaparer Stark, toute la semaine. Mais au final, son séjour ne durait que ça, une semaine. Contrairement à Steve qui lui, restait aux côtés de son patron.

\- Besoin d'aide pour faire vos valises ?

\- Merci Monsieur Rogers, je vais m'en sortir, souffla Bruce.

Bruce rangeait ses affaires avec une certaine rage. Steve était resté dans leurs pattes presque tout le temps. Bruce n'avait pas réussi à avoir autant de temps seul avec Stark qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

\- Tony, je laisse quelques affaires dans ma chambre, pour mon prochain séjour.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai personnellement sur vos affaires.

Steve sous-entendait clairement qu'il comptait bien être encore là lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Bruce l'avait bien compris. C'est surement pour ça qu'avant de repartir, il avait donné une accolade à Stark, que Steve jugea bien trop longue pour être seulement amicale.

Steve lui avait fait un signe de main, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Bon retour en Inde, Monsieur Banner.

Bruce l'avait foudroyé du regard et était finalement parti.

Xxx

\- Pas d'invité surprise aujourd'hui, Stark ?

Steve regarda son patron se servir un verre de whisky. Pour une fois, il était dans le grand salon commun et pas dans son atelier en train de travailler.

\- Oh non, je ne pense pas ! C'est déjà surprenant qu'il se soit tous donné le mot pour passer tour à tour.

\- Oui surprenant, ironisa Steve.

Il était pratiquement sûr que Pepper avait fait passé un message aux amis de Stark. Il savait que c'était surement à cause de sa présence mais préféra ne pas y penser.

\- Je vous sers un verre, Cap ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Steve avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls. Il attrapa le verre que lui tendait Stark et prit place à ses côtés, dans le canapé.

\- Vos amis sont intéressants.

\- Ha ça, je ne vous le fais pas dire ! De sacrés énergumènes.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Stark fit tourner le liquide dans son verre, semblant y réfléchir.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, peut-être 10 ou 12 ans maintenant. On s'est rencontré sur différents projets et nous sommes restés en contact.

\- Dans le cadre du travail du coup ?

\- Oui.

Steve but une gorgée de whisky et reposa son verre sur la table basse.

\- Ils se connaissent entre eux aussi ?

\- Bien sur ! Nous vivions ici, tous ensemble, avant. Ils ont encore leurs chambres, utilisable à tout moment.

\- Comme une grosse collocation donc, ce n'était pas trop dur au quotidien ?

Stark pouffa un peu.

\- Rogers vous avez vu la taille de la tour ? Croyez-moi si on ne voulait pas se voir, on ne se voyait pas. Chacun son espace personnel mais on se retrouvait souvent pour discuter de tout et de rien. On se retrouve encore quelques fois tous ensemble. De temps en temps, je leur fabrique des choses également. J'aime bien fabriquer des choses pour les gens que j'aime.

Steve observa son patron, il était légèrement somnolent et l'alcool aidant, il semblait plus bavard que d'habitude.

\- Il n'y a pas eu d'histoire de cœur avec tout ça ?

\- Je crois que Bruce et Natasha ont eu une petite histoire, mais ça n'a pas duré.

Cela n'étonna pas du tout Steve.

\- Natasha est très gentille pourtant…

\- Oui mais mieux vaut ne pas la mettre en colère. Clint et Rhodey aussi. De vrais crèmes mais si vous les embêtez… Pfiouuuu je vous déconseille d'être dans le coin.

Stark semblait parti dans sa lancée.

\- Thor c'est encore autre chose. Il est tout le temps heureux et optimiste. Il est capable de vous fracasser la tête en vous souriant. Je crois que c'est encore pire. Au moins, avec les autres, on sait à quoi s'en tenir haha.

Steve attendit un peu. Celui qui le dérangeait le plus dans tout ça c'était ce Bruce. Il avait remarqué à quel point Stark et lui étaient proches. Au-delà d'une simple amitié à son sens.

Comme Stark ne semblait pas vouloir continuer, Steve lui donna un petit coup de genou, l'incitant à parler

\- Bruce, c'est comme... Une des seules personnes au monde qui me comprend.

Steve se figea, sa jambe encore contre celle de Stark, qui était encore perdu dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai vite été catalogué de génie, pendant longtemps j'ai eu de grosses difficultés à me faire des amis. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Bruce, j'ai rencontré avant tout un esprit brillant.

\- Oui j'ai vu ça, souffla Steve repensant à leurs conversations incompréhensibles.

\- Avec lui j'ai l'impression que je peux parler de tout, sans me refreiner, qu'il me comprend, même quand je pars dans mes délires scientifiques. Avec Pepper aussi c'est le même genre.

\- Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

\- Vous avez déjà oublié ? s'étonna Stark. Je suis sorti avec Pepper au lycée, ça fait un bon moment maintenant.

Steve se rapprocha encore un peu de Stark, collant leurs épaules. Le brun, encore perdu dans ses pensées, ne semblait pas être vraiment conscient de ce rapprochement.

\- Non je voulais dire. Avec Bruce.

\- Avec Bruce ? Stark écarquilla les yeux. Mais enfin, non, jamais. Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion ?

\- Je ne sais pas vous aviez l'air proche, je trouve.

\- Ha ça. Bruce est un peu collant, en effet. Mais non, nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble. Je crois que Bruce a une petite amie en Inde.

Steve doutait fortement de ça mais préféra ne pas contredire Stark.

\- Et vous vos amis ? Vous passez tout votre temps libre ici, vous n'en avez pas ?

Steve s'étira un peu et laissa retomber son bras sur le canapé, derrière les épaules de Stark.

\- Si bien sur, mais la plupart sont encore au front vous savez. J'ai mon ami Bucky aussi, que je vais souvent voir à l'hôpital.

\- A l'hôpital ?

\- Il a perdu son bras gauche au combat. Il a du mal à se remettre de sa blessure.

\- Vous avez besoin d'argent pour lui n'est-ce pas ?

Steve ne pensait pas qu'il était transparent à ce point.

\- Rogers, dit Stark en levant les yeux au ciel, quand je vois votre palmarès, je me doute que vous n'êtes pas un homme intéressé par l'argent. Vous êtes restés malgré qu'on ne se supporte pas, il vous fallait au moins une motivation aussi…altruiste.

Il tourna la tête vers son patron, qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Sa tête ballotait d'avant en arrière.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai pris ce travail pour pouvoir payer une partie de ses soins. Bucky est mon ami depuis que je suis en âge d'avoir des souvenirs. Je lui devais au moins ça et même si j'aime mon pays, l'armée paye assez mal. Mais Stark…

Steve déporta son bras du canapé jusqu'aux épaule de Stark. Il l'attira encore un peu vers lui et lui fit plaquer sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Ne dites pas ça, reprit Steve. Ne dites pas que nous ne nous supportons pas. C'était vrai au début mais ça ne l'est plus maintenant.

Steve posa sa tête sur celle de son patron. N'obtenant aucune réponse, ni aucune réaction, il tourna la tête pour voir que l'autre c'était endormi. Le blond le regarda et caressa doucement sa tête avant de se repositionner contre lui.

Il décida que, pour une fois, ils pouvaient bien dormir dans le canapé.

* * *

\- Vous réparez mon bouclier ?

Il était intrigué de voir Stark travailler sur le bouclier qu'il avait lancé la dernière fois.

\- Captain américa sans bouclier, ça commence à faire naze lors de nos sorties, dit Stark en lançant un sourire éblouissant.

\- Hum, Hum…

\- Il n'était pas cassé de toute façon. Je lui ai juste remis un coup de peinture et je lui ai fait un petit copain, pour vos prochains exploits.

Steve observa Stark finir son ouvrage, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il était visiblement content de sa blague. Depuis qu'il venait à l'atelier, Steve avait l'impression d'avoir découvert une nouvelle personne. Plus ouverte, enfantine par moment mais aussi terriblement intelligente et travailleuse.

Cette personne qu'il découvrait depuis quelques temps lui donnait vraiment envie de se rapprocher encore plus, d'en savoir toujours plus.

\- Approchez-vous Rogers.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? demanda Steve en se mettant à côté de Stark.

\- Tendez le bras gauche et ne bougez pas.

Steve observa Stark lui attacher une sorte de… Il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Il observa les mains de son patron s'affairant à leur tâche. Dans le mouvement, Stark se colla presque complètement à lui. Steve porta son regard sur les cheveux bruns qui lui éraflaient le menton et baissa un peu plus la tête, jusqu'à avoir le nez presque dessus. Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir le parfum s'en dégageant. Une odeur musquée, masculine, enivrante.

\- Voilà.

Steve regarda son bras maintenant serti d'une espèce de bracelet de force hight tech. Il bougea un peu, se demandant à quoi ça pouvait bien servir.

\- Euh, merci ?

Stark prit le bouclier et partit le poser à l'autre bout de l'atelier. Steve le regarda venir vers lui, ne comprenant toujours pas.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, au cas où pour la prochaine fois ! Allez-y ! Appuyez sur le bouton bleu !

Steve obtempéra. Tout de suite après, il vit le bouclier revenir vers lui. Il l'attrapa sans difficulté, malgré la vitesse. Il se tourna vers Stark, surpris.

Stark était à quelques mètres de lui, les deux poings sur les hanches, l'air triomphant, un énorme sourire ornant son visage.

\- Alors Cap ? Pas besoin d'aller le chercher et réutilisable immédiatement. En plus ça se marie parfaitement avec le costume. On va juste installer une commande vocale, le bouton ce sera un genre de manette de secours.

Steve observa son bras. Ce n'était pas comme les divers trucs qu'il avait achetés. Stark avait du passer des jours à penser puis à concevoir ce truc tout ça parce qu'il avait lancé un bouclier. Une fois. Il y a plus d'un mois.

C'était stupide et pourtant, Steve trouvait cela adorable. Et le voir comme ça. Heureux, un peu grâce à lui. Ça le perturbait.

\- Alors ça vous plait ?

Stark s'approcha un peu, se demandant surement pourquoi il restait silencieux. Et vraiment, Steve devait être perturbé. Parce qu'en cet instant, voir le brun, des lunettes rouges remontées sur le crâne, le corps un peu transpirant, en train de gratouiller sa barbe, l'air inquiet, lui faisait perdre la tête.

Il se souvint également de ce qu'il lui avait dit, quelques jours avant :

 _J'aime bien fabriquer des choses pour les gens que j'aime._

C'est surement pour cela qu'il empoigna le bras de Stark pour l'attirer, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- Ca me plait beaucoup. Merci Tony

Xxx

Steve était parti rapidement, laissant Tony dans son atelier. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et avait demandé à JARVIS de mettre de la musique.

Il s'allongea dans son lit et leva son bras, pour observer le cadeau de Tony. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il était arrivé à la tour Stark et d'à quel point Tony avait, à sa façon, toujours été prévenant à son égard.

Steve décida qu'il était temps pour eux de se rapprocher et de devenir de vrais amis. Il porta distraitement ses doigts à ses lèvres, repensant au baiser furtif.

\- Ami, pensa t'il, ça me paraît bien.

* * *

\- Je suis content que vous vous entendiez mieux, sourit Bucky.

Steve remettait sa veste et s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital. Il était passé voir son ami comme à son habitude. Il ne se lassait pas d'écouter les péripéties de Steve, c'était un peu son feuilleton quotidien.

\- Oui moi aussi.

Steve ajusta son col avant de se tourner vers Bucky. Il avait omis certains détails, comme et bien… Certains détails quoi, pour éviter la confusion.

\- Donc, là, ton plan, c'est de lui coller au train jusqu'à ce que vous soyez méga pote ?

\- En résumé, oui.

\- Génial ! Tu l'amèneras ici à l'occasion, j'aimerais bien rencontrer la 'légende'. Enfin, je vais bientôt sortir de ce que m'ont dit les psys, donc pas forcément ici ! On va éviter de le faire flipper tout de suite ton nouveau pote haha !

Steve fit un signe à Bucky pour lui dire au revoir, une main sur la poignée de porte.

\- J'y penserai.

Xxx

Steve était parti plus tôt de l'hôpital. Il voulait proposer à Tony de déjeuner avec lui. Après tout, ils habitaient ensemble depuis des mois et ils ne mangeaient jamais ensemble, c'était complètement idiot.

Arrivé à la tour Stark, il demanda directement à JARVIS l'emplacement de Tony.

\- A son atelier, Monsieur Rogers.

\- Comme d'habitude quoi…

Steve inspira un bon coup avant de pénétrer dans l'atelier, vraiment il ne fallait pas être nerveux pour si peu. Il avait déjà proposé des repas à des amis. Pas besoin de stresser, vraiment.

\- Bonjour, Tony, dit Steve en entrant dans l'atelier.

CRAC

Tony venait de se cogner la tête sur un coin de bureau…Mais…Que faisait-il sous le bureau ?

\- Tony, vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, oui, je ramassais juste ma pince quand vous êtes entré, grimaça t'il.

Steve l'aida à se relever, passant sa main sur le front, légèrement rougi par le choc. Il approcha son visage et inspecta de plus près, cherchant le moindre signe d'éraflure.

\- ça ne saigne pas, murmura Steve.

\- Je… oui, d'accord tant mieux, dit Tony en reculant d'un pas, la main de Steve toujours sur son visage. J'ai juste été surpris, vous ne venez pas si tôt d'habitude.

Steve fit glisser son pouce du front jusqu'à la joue de Tony, où il essuya une petite trace de cambouis. Il enleva sa main et regarda sa montre. Tony en profita pour reculer encore d'un pas.

\- Il est presque 12h20, je commence à avoir faim.

\- Euh, d'accord bon appétit alors ?

Steve observa son patron, en secouant la tête.

\- Non je voulais dire… On pourrait manger ensemble ?

Tony sembla réfléchir, il jeta un coup d'œil à son plan de travail, pesant mentalement le pour et le contre.

\- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à finir…

\- JARVIS, ôte moi d'un doute. Tony mange lorsque je ne suis pas là ? demanda Steve, suspicieux.

\- Je ne suis pas débile quand même, grinça Tony.

\- Le dernier aliment ingurgité par Monsieur Stark remonte à 16 heures et 47 minutes Monsieur Rogers.

Steve calcula mentalement. Il avait du manger vers 20 heures, la veille.

\- Et Monsieur 'je ne suis pas débile', a mangé quoi exactement?

\- Monsieur Stark a pris une barre de substitution de repas.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur à Tony.

\- Ce sont des barres contenant l'ensemble des apports recommandés pour un repas, se justifia son patron.

\- Et vous mangez ça régulièrement ?

\- Bien sur que non ! Je prends des vrais repas aussi.

\- Sauf votre respect Monsieur Stark, régulièrement se traduit par 'avoir un caractère permanent, suivi, non occasionnel'. Vous mangez des substituts de repas 5 jours sur 7. Cette pratique peut donc être considérée comme régulière.

\- Putain, faut vraiment que je fasse une mise à jour de ton programme.

La langue de Steve claqua, visiblement mécontent.

\- Bien, nouvelle règle, dit Steve ne levant le doigt en l'air, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le gronder, maintenant, nous prendrons nos repas ensemble.

\- Mais c'est galère, se mit à geindre Tony, je vais pas embaucher un cuisinier quand même.

\- Pas besoin, je ferais les repas.

Tony se laissa tomber dans sa chaise à l'entente de cette phrase.

\- Parce que vous savez cuisiner ?

\- Un peu, répondit Steve en haussant les épaules, JARVIS me sortira bien quelques recettes. Et puis ça m'occupera. Vous savez que je suis bien trop payé pour ce que je fais ?

Il y eu un blanc pendant quelques secondes, avant que Tony n'éclate de rire, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège.

\- Décidément, vous êtes plein de surprises ! Et bien, Steve, j'ai hâte de voir ça. En attendant, j'ai bien envie d'une pizza maintenant.

Steve se sentit légèrement euphorique. C'était la première fois que Tony prononçait son prénom.

Xxx

Steve changea quelque peu sa routine. Il réussit dans un premier temps à convaincre Tony de faire un peu de sport avec lui, le matin avant de se mettre à travailler. Enfin, pas tous les jours, deux ou trois fois par semaine. Tony était en forme et s'entrainait régulièrement – il se demandait quand il trouvait le temps de faire tout ça d'ailleurs – c'était surtout un prétexte pour être ensemble.

Steve préparait le petit déjeuner et laissait Stark travailler. Il allait voir Bucky et repartait vers 11 heures. Il préparait ensuite le déjeuner et passait son après-midi à l'atelier, avec Tony. Il préparait ensuite le repas pour 20 heures. Steve cuisinait tout ce que JARVIS lui conseillait, qui pourrait être au gout de Tony.

Pour des raisons de commodités, ils avaient décidés de faire ça dans l'appartement de Tony. C'était plus simple que de se mettre dans la salle commune. Enfin Steve l'avait vendu comme ça, ce n'était pas plus commode, il préférait juste être dans l'appartement de Tony pour faire le repas. Après tout c'était pour lui non ?

Bucky avait rigolé en disant qu'il se comportait comme une épouse. Steve l'avait tapé au niveau du front et était parti.

Sur le chemin du retour il avait souri en pensant qu'effectivement, il ressemblait un peu à un couple. Enfin, un couple d'ami, comme des colocataires, quoi.

Xxx

\- C'est bientôt votre anniversaire non ?

Steve posa sa fourchette et leva les yeux vers Tony.

\- Oui effectivement.

\- Et alors, ça vous fait quel âge ?

\- 36 ans, grimaça t'il.

Le brun pouffa à la mimique de Steve.

\- Ne vous plaignez pas, sinon moi je vais devoir me faire hospitaliser pour dépression.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux que moi pourtant.

\- Enfin Steve, ouvrez les yeux. Je pourrais être votre père !

Steve détailla plus longuement l'homme assis en face de lui. Il était face à une assiette blanche, remplie d'un gratin d'aubergine. Les cheveux bruns coiffés, coupés courts, un visage halé, un peu marqué certes, mais terriblement séduisant. De beaux yeux noisette. La barbe et la moustache ne faisaient qu'ajouter à son charme. Son regard glissa ensuite depuis la base du cou jusqu'à la clavicule, légèrement visible. La faible lumière bleue attira ensuite son attention sur le torse, bien dessiné.

\- Hou hou ! Tony claqua des doigts, Steve réveillez-vous.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, vous ne pourriez pas être mon père.

\- Je voulais dire que je suis plus vieux que vous, c'est tout, ajouta Tony, nullement vexé mais un peu dérouté.

\- Je ne vois pas de différence.

Tony, sentant surement la conversation devenir…étrange, préféra changer de sujet.

\- Bref, je veux dire, c'est bientôt votre anniversaire, vous savez déjà ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Je pense que je vais le fêter avec Bucky. Les autres ne sont toujours pas revenus, dit Steve en haussant les épaule. Vous avez fini ?

\- Oui, merci.

Steve ramassa les assiettes tandis que Tony attrapait des fruits dans la corbeille. Il alla ensuite dans le frigo, à la recherche d'une douceur.

\- Et une idée de cadeau qui vous ferez plaisir ?

Un bruit de couvert retentit, faisant sursauter le brun. Steve s'était tourné très vite et regardait en direction de Tony.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Euh, pour savoir, répondit Tony, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait d'étonnant dans sa question.

\- Et bien, je n'ai besoin de rien en particulier. Je dirais être avec mes amis et qu'ils soient heureux et en bonne santé. Ca me suffirait.

\- Haaa Steve, toujours aussi altruiste. Une crème chocolat ? demanda t'il, retournant dans le frigo.

\- Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

\- De ? La crème chocolat ?

\- Non, pour le cadeau ?

\- Pas de raison particulière, dit Tony en haussant les épaules.

Steve savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne demandait jamais rien sans raison particulière. Tony devait vouloir lui offrir quelque chose, l'attention était gentille mais il n'avait vraiment besoin de rien.

Il s'approcha de Tony, qui hésitait encore devant le réfrigérateur. Il colla son torse dans le dos du brun, le faisant sursauter de nouveau. Steve tendit légèrement le bras, en passant près du cou de Tony, pour attraper un yaourt nature. Il garda la position quelques instants, le temps de murmurer à l'oreille de son patron :

\- Je vais faire comme si je vous croyais Tony.

* * *

\- Je ne dine pas ici ce soir.

Steve, assit dans le canapé de l'atelier, leva la tête de son livre. Il essayait d'apprendre des bases scientifiques mais c'était imbuvable pour lui.

\- Ah, où allons-nous ?

\- Non, j'y vais tout seul.

\- Hors de question, claqua Steve.

Sa réaction le surprit lui-même.

\- Je veux dire, je suis votre garde du corps à la base, même si je ressemble à votre majordome ces derniers temps.

\- Je sais mais j'ai promis ce diner à Rumiko et…

\- Rumiko ?

Le nom lui parlait vaguement.

\- Oui une collaboratrice qui…

\- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas venir ?

Tony lui lança un regard blasé.

\- Franchement, Steve je ne vais pas vous apprendre les rudiments d'un rendez-vous galant quand même ?

\- Parce que c'est un rendez-vous galant ? Vous avez dit 'collaboratrice'.

Steve s'était levé de son siège et regardait Tony, assit sur sa chaise, qui semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Non ce n'en est pas un, confirma t'il.

\- Alors pourquoi je ne viendrais pas, s'énerva Steve. Vous avez honte de moi ou quoi ? Quand on sort en public à deux je porte toujours un masque, pour un diner comme ça je pourrais venir au moins non ? Pour une fois que ce n'est pas un gala ou encore une fête à la noix !

\- Ca concerne le travail surtout et…

\- Et bien ? Quel importance que je vienne ou non ? Je vous ai toujours accompagné dehors.

\- Je ne peux pas le dire maintenant.

\- C'est secret défense peut-être ?

\- Et bien en quelque sorte, on pe…

\- Foutaise, claqua Steve, J'ai accès à tous vos fichiers c'est vous même qui me l'avez dit ! Alors pourquoi CE diner serait-il différent ?

Tony se renfonça dans son siège, sentant venir un mal de crâne.

\- Je ne peux pas le dire maintenant, répéta t'il.

\- Très bien parfait. Faites donc ce que vous voulez alors ! Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, après tout je ne suis que votre employé au final.

Steve s'emportait de plus en plus. Tony s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais le blond préféra anticiper :

\- Passez une bonne soirée MONSIEUR STARK.

Il partit de l'atelier sans se retourner.

Xxx

Steve claqua la porte de sa chambre. Il se posta à la fenêtre, donnant sur l'entrée de la Tour. Dès que Tony serait parti, il en profiterait pour aller taper dans un sac de sable. Ça ne pouvait que lui faire le plus grand bien. Putain, il sur réagissait, encore. Il était en colère et il ne savait même pas pourquoi ! Ce n'était même pas si grave cette histoire. C'était même complétement ridicule. Tony avait le droit de sortir sans lui, il n'était pas marié bordel.

Il tapa du poing sur la table, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il était de plus en plus irrationnel.

Il jeta un œil dehors et vit une voiture se stationner, quelques minutes après leur dispute et la silhouette de Tony partir.

Lui était complètement perturbé et laissé pour compte et Tony s'en allait, comme ça. Il vit rouge et prit son starkphone pour envoyer un message.

 _Je vous attendrai pour être sur que tout s'est bien passé_

C'était petit et c'était bas. Parce qu'il savait que Tony se souciait vraiment de lui et qu'en envoyant ce message, il avait l'assurance de ne pas attendre jusqu'à tard le soir.

Xxx

 _Je suis rentré._

Steve regarda sa montre.

22 heures 19 minutes.

Ça avait été beaucoup plus rapide que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il pensait que Tony rentrerait quand même un poil plus tard. Ne serait-ce que pour se venger de sa réaction.

 _Où êtes-vous ?_

\- Devant votre porte, espèce d'idiot.

Steve se releva de son lit et bondit presque jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, qu'il ouvrit en trombe.

Tony était devant lui dans un costume bleu nuit, hors de prix, coupé sur mesure, qui lui allait divinement bien.

\- On peut parler ? demanda Tony.

Le blond hocha la tête et se décala, le laissant pénétrer dans sa chambre. Malgré la situation, il pensait au fait que c'était la première fois que Tony venait dans sa chambre.

\- Et bien c'est… impeccablement rangé, remarqua Tony.

\- Ancien militaire. Heureusement que j'ai un peu de rigueur.

Tony s'assit sur le lit, point d'assise le plus proche de là où il se trouvait. Steve se contenta de s'adosser à la porte, restant debout.

\- Ecoutez Steve, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous pensez que je n'ai pas confiance en vous mais c'est faux. Et vous le savez très bien.

\- C'est votre petite amie ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Rumiko ? C'est votre petite amie ?

\- Mais, enfin, non !

Steve baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds. Il se sentait stupide d'insister autant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'immiscer dans la vie de Tony.

\- Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas que je vienne ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, grimaça Tony. Pour l'instant je ne peux pas le dire mais je vous jure que ce n'est que temporaire. Vraiment.

L'air sincère qu'arborait Tony convainquit Steve. Il releva le visage vers lui, restant toujours du côté de la porte.

\- Je vous crois.

\- Encore heureux ! Parfois j'ai du mal à vous comprendre Steve.

Steve lâcha un rire sans joie. Lui aussi avait de plus en plus de mal à se comprendre. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça.

\- Et Rumiko ?

\- Quoi encore Rumiko ?

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas votre petite amie ?

\- Bon dieu Steve, qu'est-ce que vous avez à vouloir me caser avec la terre entière ? D'abord Bruce maintenant Rumiko ? Je ne sors pas avec tout ceux que je croise vous savez.

Le blond s'approcha, s'asseyant sur son lit, à côté de Tony. Très proche de Tony. Depuis l'épaule jusqu'au genou, leurs corps étaient en contact. Il sentit un mouvement de recul mais aucune distance ne fut mise. Tony ne voulait surement pas le vexer en se reculant d'un coup.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors on oublie cette histoire ?

\- Vous allez la revoir ?

\- Oui, nous avons encore des choses à régler ensemble.

Steve hocha la tête. Il tourna la tête vers son patron, qui recula la sienne pour ne pas qu'ils soient trop proche.

\- Ne me laissez pas de côté.

\- Mais…

\- Je n'interfèrerai pas et je n'écouterai pas. Mais je veux vous avoir en visuel.

Tony soupira, visiblement ennuyé par la demande.

\- Steve, je ne comprends pas. De quoi avez-vous peur ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment peur, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous savez que techniquement, je ne risque plus rien, plus de menaces rien du tout.

\- Pourquoi me gardez-vous alors ? S'il n'y a aucun risque.

Parce que depuis Ultron, Steve savait que son job ne servait plus à grand chose. Tony savait se défendre seul, il l'avait bien assez vu, ne serait-ce que pendant leurs entrainements matinaux. Et avec JARVIS qui avait un œil partout, son emploi de garde du corps ressemblait à un emploi fictif.

\- Je reste une personnalité vous savez, avoir un garde du corps n'est jamais inutile. Et puis…

\- Et puis ?

\- Vous avez besoin de ce travail non ? Vous passez votre temps ici. J'ai de la place et de l'argent, continua Tony, autant que ça serve.

\- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais, maugréa Steve. Je n'aime pas vos raisons, ça sonne… comme de la pitié.

\- N'importe quoi, répondit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'allez-vous chercher. Que vouliez vous que je vous dise enfin ?

Que vous m'aimiez bien, pensa Steve.

\- De toute façon, la prochaine fois, je vous suivrais, avec ou sans votre accord, reprit Steve, revenant au sujet originel de leur conversation. Alors n'hésitez pas à me prévenir sinon attendez vous à ce que je débarque à tout moment lors de vos 'diners'.

\- D'accord, d'accord, nous trouverons une solution, ça vous va ? On peut enterrer le sujet ?

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas votre petite amie alors.

\- Mais vous faites une fixette là dessus, ma parole. Vous voulez que je vous la présente ou quoi ?

\- Non. Elle ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Et bien moi non plus. Le seul intérêt que je lui porte est professionnel. Peut-on arrêter d'en parler, s'il vo…

Tony arrêta sa phrase. Steve, qui jusque là avait le regard tourné vers le sol, venait de se tourner vers lui, réduisant la distance entre leur deux visage. Voyant qu'il allait se lever, Steve attira le brun dans une étreinte. Il pouvait sentir l'étonnement de Tony dans ses bras.

Il sentit également ses mains sur ses bras, tentant de le faire reculer faiblement. Steve raffermit son emprise, nichant sa tête dans le cou du brun, inspirant son odeur. Un de ses bras, au niveau des épaules de Tony, servit à le serrer encore plus contre lui, tandis que son deuxième bras trouvait sa place sur sa taille.

\- D'accord, je n'en parle plus, répondit-il. Je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute pour ça.

\- Steve, parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous faites l'enfant, dit Tony en lui caressant doucement la tête.

Encore, pensa Steve.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit Tony, je ne vous vois pas comme un père et je ne suis pas un enfant. Ne me forcez pas à vous prouver que je suis bel et bien un homme, comme vous, répliqua Steve.

Tony fut arrêté dans sa réponse lorsqu'il sentit de douces lèvres se poser sur son cou. Léger et aérien. Tony crut qu'il avait rêvé. Steve était surement en manque d'affection, loin de ses amis.

Xxx

Tony avait trouvé une première solution au problème de Steve. Une ancienne salle qui servait à Natasha lorsqu'elle habitait à la tour. Elle comprenait une annexe avec une vitre sans tain permettant d'observer ce qu'il se passait et était insonorisée. Complètement insonorisée. Steve se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie pour avoir besoin d'une salle comme ça… Les traces sur les murs, qui ressemblaient VRAIMENT, à du sang séché, ne lui donnaient pas envie de l'utiliser.

Ils s'étaient finalement mis d'accord pour que les réunions se passent dans la tour, soit le matin soit l'après-midi. Steve vaquerait à ses occupations et pourrait les 'regarder' grâce au module de surveillance de JARVIS, qui s'occuperait du son. Tony avait râlé en disant qu'il était en sécurité dans sa propre tour mais Steve avait balayé la remarque. Son patron avait cédé, refusant de perdre plus de temps pour cela.

La première rencontre avec Rumiko s'était d'ailleurs très mal passée, à cause de cela.

Rumiko était arrivé un mardi à 14 heures 30 minutes, vêtue d'un tailleur impeccable, mettant ses formes en valeurs.

\- Tony ! J'ai été surprise de voir que tu changeais nos rendez-vous, je croyais que tu appréciais nos diners, fit Rumiko souriante.

\- Oui mais c'est plus pratique de nous retrouver ici. De toute façon, nous ne faisons que discuter.

Rumiko avait tout de suite remarqué que Tony était mal à l'aise. Elle tourna son regard vers le grand blond à ses côtés, qui la dévisageait de haut en bas.

\- Bonjour Monsieur ?

\- Rogers. Steve Rogers.

\- Ha oui le garde du corps. Rumiko perdit instantanément son sourire. Tony a filé en vitesse lors de notre dernier tête à tête. Apparemment vous l'attendiez.

\- Vraiment, dit Steve, un sourire aux lèvres que Rumiko jugea suffisant. Et bien si vous faites cela ici, le problème ne se posera plus n'est-ce pas ?

Steve les avait ensuite laissés travailler. Il les avait observés un peu à l'aide de la surveillance de JARVIS. Et si Tony n'était clairement pas intéressé, c'était loin d'être le cas de Rumiko. Elle était très collante.

Steve fut quand même content de voir qu'il la repoussait et s'éloignait dès qu'elle franchissait une certaine limite. Elle ne restait jamais bien longtemps, elle lui faisait des comptes rendu surtout. Enfin c'est l'impression que ça donnait. Il ne savait pas sur quoi ils travaillaient mais il avait hâte que ça se termine.

* * *

\- Joyeux anniversaire Steve.

Steve sortit la tête du placard de la cuisine. Il s'apprêtait à faire le diner du soir lorsque Tony était arrivé dans la pièce. Il se tourna et fut surpris de le voir vêtu en mode 'sortie', dans un costume gris perle qui, encore une fois, lui allait à merveille.

\- Je pensais que vous aviez oublié, sourit Steve. Vous êtes le premier à me le souhaiter.

\- Non ? Personne ne vous a contacté ?

\- Bucky n'était pas là ce matin, dit Steve avec un sourire triste. Ca doit faire un bon mois que je ne lui parle qu'au téléphone… Il a de plus en plus d'examens en ce moment, j'ai peur qu'il rechute.

Le blond rangea ce qu'il venait de sortir. En regardant la tenue de Tony, il se doutait qu'ils allaient sortir.

\- Et bien où allons-nous ?

\- Nul part voyons.

\- Quoi mais je…

\- SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Derrière Tony, Steve put voir tous ses amis restés en Afghanistan. Ils étaient encore en treillis, tout sale, comme s'ils débarquaient tout juste. Il se jeta sur eux, se faisant des accolades, donnant des tapes dans le dos, visiblement heureux de se revoir.

\- Putain Rogers, tu l'as dégoté où ton pote plein aux as ?

\- Tais-toi abruti, répliqua Steve en lui donnant une tape derrière le crane.

Il se tourna vers Tony qui, s'était adossé à un mur, les mains dans les poches. Il avait mis sur son nez une paire de lunettes, couleur jaune, et regardait son téléphone avec insistance. Tony releva les yeux de l'écran et croisa le regard de Steve, il lui fit un sourire et lui désigna de la tête la porte par laquelle était entrée toute la petite trompe.

Steve vit alors Bucky, debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il lui tendait la main. La main gauche. Une main gauche couleur métal qui terminait un bras couleur métal. Steve avança vers lui tel un automate et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Bucky semblait un peu faible et amaigri mais il avait l'air heureux. Vraiment heureux.

\- Bucky mais.. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Nouvelle technologie Monsieur Rogers.

Rumiko se trouvait derrière Bucky, en tenue de soirée également.

\- Le projet New life concerne l'installation de prothèse, donnant aux personnes une nouvelle chance ou plutôt une nouvelle vie. Tony s'occupe de la partie 'matériel' et moi de la partie 'humaine'.

Steve se tourna vers Tony, les larmes aux bords de yeux.

\- Tony je…

\- Profitez bien de votre soirée Steve.

\- Quoi ? Mais où allez-vous ?

\- Je dine avec Rumiko, dit Tony en lançant un clin d'oeil à Steve, je lui dois bien ça avec toutes les cachotteries que je lui ai demandé de faire.

Il saisit un pan du costume gris perle de son patron.

\- Restez avec nous.

\- Enfin Steve, dit Tony décontenancé, c'est une fête pour vous et vos amis. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est que je ne vais même pas jouer les rabats joie.

La prise sur le costume se raffermit, refusant de laisser l'homme partir.

\- Restez avec moi, Tony.

\- Mais je..

\- HAAAAA MON POTE CA FAIT TELLEMENT PLAISIR, ON A UN MILLIARD DE TRUCS A TE RACONTER.

Son camarade l'avait attrapé par le cou et l'avait trainé dans le salon, lui faisant lâcher prise. Il garda le bras tendu en direction de Tony et rendit les armes lorsqu'il le vit partir avec Rumiko, impuissant.

Xxx

La soirée s'était très bien passée. Le groupe lui avait expliqué qu'un congé exceptionnel leur avait été accordé. Un jet avait récupéré les plus proches amis de Steve, qui s'était apparemment soulé avec le mini bar.

Devant l'air ahuri de Steve, Bucky lui avait expliqué que dans le cadre du projet 'New Life' pour son bras, il en était venu à discuter avec Tony, principalement par visio. Il s'était chargé de contacter les personnes devant venir et avait donné une liste à Stark qui avait arrangé leur permission.

Buck lui avait expliqué, en rigolant qu'apparemment, l'armée ne pouvait pas refuser une faveur demandée par Tony Stark en personne.

Et bordel en entendant ça, Steve avait failli fondre en larmes. Mais il s'était retenu, ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée. Il avait pris des nouvelles de tout le monde et ils avaient tous bu à n'en plus pouvoir. Heureusement, Steve tenait bien l'alcool, même s'il avait l'esprit moins vif qu'à son habitude. Il avait expliqué en rigolant son nouveau travail et on l'avait félicité de s'être fait de Tony – plein aux as – Stark, un ami.

Steve avait fini son verre d'une traite à l'entente du mot 'ami'. Parce qu'il était heureux et triste à la fois. Tony n'était pas resté et il pensait en plus que ça lui faisait plaisir.

Mais la fatigue aidant, à 3 heures du matin, la plupart des soldats dormaient, étalés dans la pièce. Ils avaient refusé les chambres proposées préalablement par Tony pour dormir. Ces crétins n'avaient pas voulu 'abuser'. Comme si venir en jet depuis l'Afghanistan n'était pas déjà abusé, alors un lit de plus ou de moins….

Il resta donc avec Bucky, qui lui n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool et était encore frais, bien qu'un peu fatigué.

\- Un nouveau bras hein ?

\- Ouais putain, ouais. Un nouveau bras, dit-il en le faisant bouger.

\- Raconte du coup, j'étais jamais là au bon moment quand tu parlais de ça.

\- Rien de bien transcendant. Ils sont venus chercher des volontaires du côté de l'hôpital et j'ai dit oui, tout de suite. Tu imagines un nouveau bras. Quand la doc' m'en a parlé je n'y croyais pas.

\- Tu m'étonnes, qu'elle chance !

Bucky se tourna vers Steve en souriant.

\- j'en ai bavé quand même. L'opération était hyper douloureuse. Mais le résultat est immédiat. Cette sortie est exceptionnelle, je vais devoir resté à l'hôpital encore quelques temps, pour voir les réactions et tout le bazard mais putain. J'ai un bras.

\- Tu as un bras, assorti à mon bouclier d'ailleurs ! Je reconnais la patte de Stark, rigola Steve en remarquant l'étoile dessinée au niveau de l'épaule.

Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes, agréable pour eux deux. Ils se retrouvaient enfin ailleurs que dans un hôpital.

\- Ce n'est pas de la chance.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce nouveau bras, je ne le dois pas à la chance.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Disons que j'ai malencontreusement entendu mes médecins en parler. Je suis encore trop instable psychologiquement pour eux. En plus, ma blessure est ancienne, le prototype s'adressait plus aux 'nouveaux blessés'. Le taux de réussite était plus que faible. Il ne voulait pas de moi.

Steve se renfonça dans le canapé, fermant les yeux. Il était vraiment allé jusque là ?

\- Je m'étais dit que j'étais foutu, que je n'y aurais jamais droit. C'est Tony qui a intercédé en ma faveur. Il a dit que j'étais un battant et que si ça ne marchait pas avec moi, ça ne marcherait avec personne. Je crois qu'il les a menacés à coup de 'soit on prend Bucky pour cet essai soit ça se fera sans mon prototype', rigola Bucky. Les médecins n'ont pas compris son acharnement, c'est pour ça qu'ils en parlaient d'ailleurs… Pour eux, j'étais loin d'être le candidat idéal.

\- Ça serait bien son genre, s'exclama Steve.

\- Mais je ne suis pas dupe, on ne se connaît pas, enfin très peu. On s'est vaguement parlé lorsqu'il est venu prendre des mesures de mon bras, ce genre de chose. Il a surtout fait ça pour toi Steve. T'as dégoté un putain de pote, c'est moi qui te le dit.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, mais des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de son visage.

\- Et tu as un nouveau bras.

\- J'ai un putain de nouveau bras.

Steve laissa couler ses larmes, vite rejoint par Bucky. Les deux amis s'étreignirent, pleurant ensemble, de cette nouvelle chance.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi sur le canapé de l'appartement de Stark.

Xxx

Steve sentit quelque chose sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et saisit, un peu au hasard, ce qu'il crut voir comme étant un bras. Il réussit à placer une prise et envoya l'individu à terre.

\- Ouah ouah, doucement Captain, doucement.

\- Tony ?

Reconnaissant la voix, Steve relâcha sa prise et inspecta la forme sous lui. La faible lueur venant de l'extérieur éclairait suffisamment pour qu'il reconnaisse Tony. Il se releva doucement et l'entraina avec lui.

Une fois debout, Steve chercha des yeux la pendule. Il était 5 heures 30 minutes.

\- Vous venez de rentrer.

\- Bien vu Cap', vous étiez mignons tous les deux mais je ne voulais pas que vous attrapiez froid, dit-il en regardant vers Bucky. Surtout que cet idiot ne doit surtout pas tomber malade.

Steve attrapa la couverture qui avait atterri par terre et la plaça sur le corps le Bucky, qu'il repositionna convenablement sur le canapé.

Il se tourna vers Tony et lui attrapa le poignet, l'entrainant dans sa chambre, située à côté.

\- Hey doucement, y'a des corps de militaires ivres morts partout par terre, je crois que j'ai cogné quelqu'un.

\- Je m'en fous.

Il poussa le brun à l'intérieur et alluma la lumière. Il le détailla sans vergogne, légèrement grisé à cause de l'alcool. Il fit remonter son regard du bas du corps jusqu'à la tête. Il remarqua immédiatement l'absence de cravate et la chemise légèrement ouverte. Tony enleva finalement sa verste et retroussa ses manches. Les yeux de Steve s'attardèrent sur les avants bras, dénudés. Il les avait déjà vus avant pourtant…

\- La soirée s'est bien passée ? demanda Tony en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Oui.

Tony se gratta la tête. Le blond pouvait voir qu'il était fatigué, il attendait surement qu'il sorte de sa chambre.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas resté ?

\- Je devais une faveur à Rumiko, grimaça Tony, elle a choisi ce soir là, je ne pouvais vraiment pas me dérober. Je me suis dit que vous seriez mieux aussi, que entre amis. Que ce serait plus sympa.

\- Vous auriez du rester alors.

Le brun hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Pour un prochain anniversaire alors.

\- Pour un prochain anniversaire. Ce que vous avez fait pour Bucky c'est… Dit Steve cherchant ses mots.

\- Je vous coupe de suite Steve. Bucky méritait sa place dans ce programme. Et croyez moi ce ne sont pas des vacances que nous lui offrons. C'est un prototype test, il va essuyer tous les pots cassés. Le risque de rejet est encore important, en plus de tout cela. Bientôt il me maudira pour ça, croyez-moi.

Steve s'approcha de Tony et tendit sa main.

\- Jamais il ne vous maudira, Tony. Vous, croyez-moi. Merci pour lui vraiment.

Tony lui lança un sourire éblouissant et attrapa la main de Steve pour la serrer.

\- Pas de quoi. En plus il va devoir passer ici de temps en temps, pour que je vérifie le bras, ce genre de chose. Ca vous fera une occasion de vous revoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir.

Steve avait tiré son patron par la main le forçant à se relever et l'entrainant dans une étreinte. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et se servit de l'autre bras pour lui caresser la tête. Il plongea dans le cou de Tony et bordel, il se l'avouait maintenant mais depuis la dernière fois il ne pensait qu'à recommencer.

L'alcool aidant un peu, il se servit de sa deuxième main pour caresser les cheveux bruns, soyeux. La main sur les hanches trouva un chemin sous la chemise et se posa directement sur la peau.

\- Merci Tony.

\- Euh pas de quoi, répondit-il en tapotant maladroitement dans le dos.

Steve continua à effectuer de légères caresses. Vraiment légères, rien de trop intrusif, même s'il savait qu'il dépassait déjà les limites de l'amical.

\- Steve, soupira Tony, ne soyez pas triste enfin.

\- Je ne suis pas triste, répondit-il en raffermissant sa prise. Je suis heureux.

\- Ha bon ? Alors je suis content fiston ! répondit Tony en passant également une main dans les cheveux de Steve.

Steve recula d'un coup relâchant Tony. Il savait qu'il l'appelait 'fiston' pour rigoler. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il reculait.

\- Je vous ferais bientôt changer d'avis, répondit Steve, avant de partir et de retourner dans le salon.

Steve sortit de la chambre et alla s'asseoir au pied du canapé où Bucky dormait encore. Il se sentit mal tout d'un coup et versa quelques larmes supplémentaires. Il regarda son énorme érection, se demandant comment il avait fait pour en arriver là.

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil fut très douloureux. Steve s'était endormi par terre et avait très mal au dos. Ses amis avaient du repartir et Bucky s'apprêtait à retourner à l'hôpital.

Steve regardait, l'air mauvais, Tony qui effectuait un 'check up' à Bucky. C'était ridicule. Il n'était pas du genre à se faire des films mais là franchement...

Il repensa à Rumiko et à Bruce.

Bon il avait peut-être un peu d'imagination lorsque ça concernait Tony et ses potentiels amours. Ça le rendait presque jaloux.

Et franchement être jaloux de son meilleur ami, c'était stupide.

\- Alors champion ? Ce bras il est comment ?

\- Un vrai bonheur l'artiste. Un putain de bonheur.

Aussi stupide que leurs petits surnoms à 10 cents.

\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir venir me voir régulièrement maintenant, lança Bucky à Tony, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

\- Merveilleux, ta splendide personne et ta bonne humeur perpétuelle, rien que pour moi ? J'ai hâte.

Les deux idiots partirent dans un fou rire, que Steve ne comprit pas. Bucky lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas 'si' bien que ça. Pourquoi ils se tutoyaient ? Pourquoi ils avaient l'air de s'amuser ensemble ?

\- C'est quoi votre délire, on peut m'expliquer ? demanda Steve, un peu froid.

Tony était habitué aux sautes d'humeur de Steve. Contrairement à Bucky qui ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver, jurer ou être impoli sans raison. Sans de _très_ bonnes raisons.

\- Hey doucement Steve. C'est juste que la première fois qu'il est venu, j'étais en mode 'déprime'. On s'est un peu pris le bec mais on a vite réglé ça. On se taquine, c'est tout.

Steve tapota nerveusement du pied. Il allait falloir qu'il règle ça au plus vite. S'il devenait jaloux pour un rien, il n'allait jamais s'en sortir.

\- Ha Steve, ça te ressemble pas pourtant de t'énerver comme ça, dit Bucky en se tournant vers Tony.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Il est tout le temps comme ça.

\- Non sérieux ?

\- Mais oui ! Il s'énerve sans raison ! Je pensais qu'il était lunatique !

\- Pourtant pas du tout, c'est bizarre ça ! Peut-être qu'il ne t'aime pas alors.

\- N'importe quoi. Ne l'écoutez pas Tony. Je vous apprécie et vous le savez !

Bucky le regarda bizarrement. Il semblait découvrir un nouveau Steve.

\- Je plaisantais.

\- Il plaisantait, confirma Tony.

\- Je n'aime pas votre humour, se renfrogna Steve.

Tony se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Steve, c'est à dire, dans la cuisine, préparant un truc à grignoter. En passant, Steve remarqua que Tony était légèrement rouge. Il fronça les sourcils et l'arrêta.

\- Vous êtes rouge, vous avez chaud ?

\- Oui un peu, répondit Tony, le regard fixé sur l'armoire qu'il voulait atteindre.

La main de Steve se posa sur le front de Tony. Il était un peu chaud, il avait peut-être pris froid ?

\- Vous vous sentez mal ?

\- Je me sens bien Steve, vraiment.

\- Vous avez de la fièvre.

\- Surement pas grand chose, grimaça Tony.

Steve se rappela avoir lu un article disant qu'il fallait se coller les fronts pour mieux apprécier la température. Il saisit le visage de Tony et le rapprocha, collant leurs fronts ensemble.

Bucky, qui observait la scène, faillit tomber à la renverse.

\- Là vous sentez ? Vous êtes fiévreux. Si vous avez fini avec Bucky, allez vous reposer.

Tony soupira et obtempéra à l'ordre de Steve. C'est vrai qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il fit un signe à Bucky pour lui dire au revoir, qui fut ignoré, l'autre étant encore en état de choc.

xxx

\- Steve ça ne va pas ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De... Mais de ça enfin. Steve, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Steve avait besoin de se confier. C'était surement le moment, il sentait qu'il allait exploser. Il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé au cours des derniers mois. Il avait besoin d'une oreille attentive et c'était le boulot de Bucky, son meilleur ami, de s'y coller. Si en plus ça lui permettait d'éclaircir la situation de Bucky et Tony, c'était tout bénéf'…

\- Steve, répond moi franchement.

\- Oui ?

\- T'as complétement pété les plombs ou quoi ?

Bon ça, il s'y attendait. C'était la première conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé, lui aussi.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression.

\- Mais tu essaies de faire quoi au juste ? De te faire Tony Stark ?

Le silence de Steve était plus éloquent que mille mots.

\- Putain, Steve Rogers, ne me dit pas que t'es tombé amoureux de ton patron ?

\- Je ne sais pas Bucky, je ne comprends même pas ce que je fais, ni pourquoi je le fais.

\- Laisse moi résumer mon vieux. Dans le désordre tu m'excuses hein. T'es content de savoir qu'il a pas de relation depuis une éternité, t'es content de savoir qu'il a des amis mais que c'est toi qu'il voit le plus souvent, t'es content qu'il t'achète des trucs à ton gout, qu'il te fabrique des trucs…

\- Oui mais…

\- T'es content, continua Bucky ignorant Steve, qu'il te fasse une place dans sa vie alors qu'apparemment c'est pas si facile que ça, t'es content qu'il te fasse tellement confiance que tu te sens plus chez toi à la tour que dans ton propre appartement…

\- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Je suis touché par sa confiance mais…

\- Depuis combien de temps t'es pas retourné dans ton appart ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, trancha Bucky. Et pour couronner le tout, t'es complétement jaloux d'un pauvre gars qui habite à des milliers de kilomètres, d'un gonzesse qu'il voit pour bosser et même de moi, ton meilleur pote et …

\- Je ne suis …

\- Si si, tu l'es. Tu l'as peloté plusieurs fois, tu l'as embrassé et étreint plusieurs fois et tu te demandes ce que t'es en train de faire ?

\- Je…

\- Mais t'es en train de le draguer mon vieux, réveille toi.

Steve secoua la tête. Bordel il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ça.

\- Avec ce que tu me racontes, je suis étonné que tu lui aies pas roulé un patin sur le plan de travail de son atelier, en le désapant.

Steve se cacha les yeux complétement rouge. Maintenant il imaginait la scène, lui plaquant Tony contre son plan de travail, enlevant son débardeur, pendant qu'il caressait son torse et qu'il lui léchait…

\- HO STEVE.

\- Hein quoi ?

\- Arrête tout de suite de…de penser.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Mais Steve, t'es déjà en train de le faire. Tu es en train de flirter avec un mec, ton patron, putain ton ami même.

Bucky secouait la tête, se demandant comment Steve pouvait être aussi crétin.

\- Et ça ne te fait rien de savoir ça ?

\- Du moment que tu es heureux c'est le principal. Je m'en fous un peu, ce qui me soule c'est… Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé avant ? J'aurais pu te dire ce qu'il t'arrivait à la seconde où tu as regretté de pas lui avoir enlevé son froc. Espèce de boulet.

\- De toute façon j'ai aucune chance, je ne devrais même pas en parler. C'est surréaliste.

\- Arrête un peu. Bon c'est sur que t'es un vrai handicapé du bulbe de ne pas avoir remarqué que tu le draguais mais au final, si tu ne tentes rien, tu ne sauras jamais. Et puis, c'est déjà en route hein… C'est pas complétement perdu non plus, dit-il en levant son bras. Le mec il fait quand même pas mal de trucs pour toi aussi, rien que l'anniversaire surprise, ça en dit long. J'ai juste l'impression que tu vas devoir être un peu plus direct.

Steve voulait répondre que non, Tony était généreux avec les gens qu'il appréciait. Il fallait voir ce qu'il faisait pour Bruce par exemple. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

Non Bucky avait raison. De toute façon, maintenant que ses sentiments étaient clairs, il aurait du mal à les cacher.

\- Et sinon, il va avoir besoin d'un docteur sexy, tu veux que je te conseille une agence de costume ? pouffa Bucky.

\- Crétin.

* * *

Steve n'avait pas été en couple depuis qu'il était entré dans l'armée. Soit depuis environ 10 ans. Avant cela, il n'avait été qu'avec des femmes. Il était un peu rouillé et ne savait pas exactement comment s'y prendre. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se lance.

Il porta son regard sur Tony, qui, une fois encore bricolait dans son atelier, la moitié de son corps disparu sous une machine. Il n'avait pas fait référence à la soirée, ni au comportement déplacé qu'il avait eu. Steve aurait préféré, il n'osait pas le faire lui-même.

\- Et si on sortait ?

Tony fit rouler sa planche et sortit de sous sa machine, un tournevis dans une main et une clef dans une autre.

\- Sortir ?

\- Oui j'ai vu un euh, nouveau film qui sortait au cinéma, je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller.

Aucune réponse.

\- Tous les deux.

Dieu il était ridicule. On aurait dit un ado, complétement attardé.

\- C'est quoi le film ?

\- Imitation game, répondit Steve précipitamment.

Il avait un peu triché, il avait demandé des conseils à JARVIS qui avait juré – enfin juré comme un ordinateur quoi- qu'il détournerait la vérité au maximum de ses capacités, si son créateur lui posait la question. L'IA ne pouvait pas mentir mais elle n'était pas tenue de tout rapporter si on ne lui posait pas explicitement de question.

\- Oh je pensais justement le voir, il a l'air intéressant et j'aime assez l'interprète du premier rôle.

\- Génial, on y va ce soir alors ? s'enthousiasma Steve.

Tony se redressa et reposa son attirail, relevant ses lunettes de protection.

\- Ouais ça me va ouais. On appelle Bucky tant qu'à faire ?

Non non non.

\- Je crois qu'il l'a déjà vu…

Piteux mensonge. Qui ne convainquit pas un dixième de seconde Tony.

\- JARVIS envoie lui un message, on verra bien.

JARVIS envoya un message habillement tourné. Steve se demanda vaguement si l'IA n'était pas en train de… l'aider dans son plan drague foireux.

 _Monsieur Stark demande si vous avez vu le film 'Imitation Game' ? Il va le voir ce soir avec Monsieur Rogers._

La réponse de Bucky arriva 30 secondes après :

 _Ho quel dommage, je l'ai déjà vu._

Suivi de :

 _Et je ne me sens pas très bien, je pense que je suis malade._ _Je vais éviter de sortir quelques temps._

Puis de :

 _Et contagieux, ne venez pas me voir. Au cas où._

Et pour finir :

 _Mais rien de grave quand même, rien qui n'altère ma prothèse._

Steve se cacha les yeux. Bucky avait la discrétion d'un tractopelle quand il s'y mettait.

\- Bon tant pis, ce sera toi et moi Cap, dit Tony en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, tant pis…

\- Quelle heure la séance ?

\- Il y en a une à 19h30. On peut aller diner après ?

\- J'en suis, ça me fera du bien, répliqua Tony en s'étirant.

Steve hocha la tête et laissa Tony retourner réparer son truc. Il s'installa dans le canapé, laissant son regard trainer du côté du brun.

Xxx

\- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir comme ça, grimaça Steve.

Tony se tourna vers un miroir et observa son apparence. Costume noir agrémenté d'une cravate de la même couleur, chemise blanche, chaussures en cuir derby, lunettes avec verres violets sur le visage, cheveux impeccablement coiffés et barbe taillée au millimètre.

Tony était parfait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Mais rien ne va, vous êtes sublime là-dedans, s'énerva Steve.

\- Quoi ?

Steve passa sur la remarque d'un geste de main.

\- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'on sort ? En ville ? On vous reconnaît à des kilomètres à la ronde !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ce soir c'est nous deux, sans votre ribambelle de fan. S'il vous plait…

Tony soupira et Steve sut qu'il avait gagné. C'était hors de question qu'ils s'arrêtent tous les deux mètres pour signer des autographes.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, grimaça t'il. En plus tu sors sans costume, on va éviter d'attirer les regards. Je vais me changer.

Le blond jubila intérieurement et le suivit dans sa chambre. Tony lui lança un air suspicieux.

\- Quoi ? Je vais vous aider à choisir. Pour être sur qu'on ne vous reconnaisse pas.

Tony finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, Steve s'étant presque jeté dans le dressing pour lui choisir une tenue. Il lui sortit un pantalon jean noir, une paire de basket bleu, un T-shirt blanc et une veste de costume noir, qui ne faisait pas trop…. Trop. Il jeta le tout sur son patron au fur et à mesure.

\- Ca devrait être mieux comme ça. Changez-vous !

Voyant que Steve ne sortait pas de la chambre, Tony commença à se déshabiller. Après tout, ils étaient des hommes, il n'y avait pas de gène à avoir.

Steve regarda les beaux vêtements quitter le corps de Tony. Alors qu'il était encore en caleçon, il passa à côté de Steve pour ranger son costume. Steve le suivit du regard, appréciant la vue, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se rhabiller.

\- Voilà, ça vous va ?

Steve lui tourna autour. Même comme ça, il était sublime, c'était presque énervant.

\- C'est mieux.

\- On est assorti, heureusement que ça va, pouffa Tony.

A part les couleurs, ils étaient habillés presque de la même façon. Pourtant, Steve n'avait pas l'impression d'être aussi classe.

\- En fait il y a une chose à changer encore.

Steve s'approcha et ébouriffa les cheveux de Tony, cassant le côté impeccable de la coupe. Il replaça les cheveux un peu en épi, lui donnant l'air un peu plus jeune. Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur le cou de Tony, pour maintenir la tête, tandis que la seconde continuait à le coiffer.

Il stoppa ses mouvements, sans enlever ses mains, et baissa les yeux vers Tony qui attendait patiemment.

Dieu, il avait envie de l'embrasser.

\- Maintenant vous êtes parfait.

Xxx

Steve avait tenu à payer le cinéma, le pop corn et les boissons. Tony l'avait laissé faire, touché par l'attention.

Pendant le film, Steve n'avait tenté aucune approche, Tony était de toute façon trop absorbé par le film pour qu'il capte quoi que ce soit. Il était quand même content d'avoir réussi à trouver quelque chose qui l'intéressait.

Xxx

\- Je meurs de faim, s'exclama Tony en sortant du cinéma.

\- Moi aussi.

Tony s'étira, un sourire aux lèvres. Steve avait l'impression qu'il était heureux en sa compagnie. Ça lui donnait confiance.

\- Un burger, ça vous dit ?

\- Carrément. On va où ?

\- Je connais un endroit qui devrait vous plaire, laissez-moi vous guider.

Steve passa devant, ouvrant la route. Il y avait du monde ce soir dans les rues. Il marcha quelques mètres et se tourna, pour vérifier que Tony pouvait bien le suivre. Il était à plusieurs pas derrière lui, jouant des épaules pour écarter la foule.

\- On ne va pas avancer comme ça Tony !

\- On en reparle dès que je prends 10 cm.

Le blond fit demi tour et attrapa la main de Tony. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et le tira près de lui.

\- Comme ça, on ne va pas se perdre.

Il repartit, tenant fermement cette main, le cœur battant et les joues rouges de gène. Il avait l'impression que la foule autour de lui avait disparue, les laissant dans une bulle, seul, tous les deux.

Xxx

Ils étaient rentrés à 3 heures du matin. Steve l'avait emmené dans un petit bistrot, perdu, qui ressemblait à une ruine de l'extérieur. C'était le meilleur burger que Tony avait jamais mangé, servit par une grand-mère qui avait passé son temps à hurler sur son petit-fils, qui apparemment s'était trompé dans une commande.

Ils avaient rigolé toute la soirée et avaient fini dans un bar, à discuter et à boire des bières.

Ils étaient maintenant de retour à la tour et Steve n'avait pas avancé d'un iota dans son plan drague.

\- J'ai passé une super soirée. Merci Steve.

\- Moi aussi, c'était vraiment bien.

Tony lâcha un long bâillement, repris immédiatement par Steve.

\- Bonne nuit Steve, à demain.

Steve le retint par le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Il se sentait con maintenant, il ne savait pas comment enchainer. Mais il avait l'impression de rester sur une défaite. Il avait voulu séduire Tony et il s'était retrouvé à agir comme un 'pote'. Il ne voulait pas que la soirée se termine de cette façon.

Il s'approcha et saisit le menton de Tony, lui faisant légèrement tourner la tête. Il l'embrassa ensuite doucement, sur la joue. Il se recula ensuite et sourit en voyant la tête ahurie que Tony faisait.

\- Je viendrais te réveiller, dors bien Tony.

* * *

Steve ne lâchait plus Tony d'une semelle. Bucky appelait ça de la drague, le code pénal désignait ça sous le terme 'harcèlement'.

Il venait le réveiller le matin et lui proposait des sorties régulièrement. Lorsqu'ils ne sortaient pas ou qu'ils n'étaient pas en gala, Ils se faisaient une soirée télévision ou jeux de société.

Et Steve l'embrassait sur la joue, tous les soirs, pour lui dire bonne nuit. Et le matin aussi, pour lui dire bonjour.

Tony se laissait faire et Steve avait de plus en plus confiance en lui. Il fallait qu'il se déclare, qu'il prenne vraiment les devants. Bucky lui…

\- _Mon idée de le dessaper et de lui rouler un patin est toujours pour moi la meilleure option._

Bucky n'était pas vraiment de bons conseils, parfois.

Il était d'abord allé à la pêche aux infos auprès de la seule 'personne' qui pouvait le renseigner.

\- JARVIS dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Tony ? Sur sa vie sentimentale ?

Steve attendit quelques instants, JARVIS faisant du tri dans sa mémoire.

\- Monsieur Stark à couché avec un total de…

\- OUAH OUAH OUAH, s'exclama Steve en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles. Non, non attends. Je vais formuler autrement. Combien de relation sérieuse a t'il eu ?

\- Une seule, Madame Potts. Les autres ne sont pas restés assez longtemps pour entrer dans la catégorie 'sérieux'.

\- Il n'est jamais sorti avec un homme ?

\- Vous parlez dans le sens romantique ?

\- Oui.

\- Non jamais.

Super, se dit Steve. Ça voulait dire qu'il allait être aussi ignorant que lui sur le sujet. Enfin, dans l'avenir insensé où Tony acceptait d'avoir une relation avec lui.

\- Et tu as des conseils ? Pour séduire Tony ?

\- Voulez-vous que je fasse une recherche informatique sur le sujet, Monsieur Rogers ?

\- Non, non, contente toi de me lister tout ce que tu sais sur Tony, je me débrouillerai avec ça.

\- Très bien Monsieur Rogers.

\- Ha JARVIS, euh comme la dernière fois si tu pouvais, tu sais, ne rien dire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que Monsieur Stark ne me posera pas directement la question, il n'en saura rien.

Xxx

Steve en était rendu là. Il était passé du statut de garde du corps à ami. Il cherchait maintenant à savoir comment faire évoluer ce statut.

Il rentrait d'un escape game sur le thème de SAW, que Tony avait résolu avec une facilité déconcertante, faisant d'eux les plus rapides à sortir de la salle. Ils étaient ensuite allés diner et rentraient maintenant à la tour. Steve avait bu plus d'alcool que d'habitude, pour se donner du courage. Des alcools forts.

Il fallait qu'il se déclare, il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps dans le rôle d'ami. Rien que sur le chemin du retour, il avait du se retenir de lui voler baiser sur baiser.

Au début Steve prenait sa moto, appréciant de sentir Tony se coller contre lui. Mais finalement, il préférait marcher à ses cotés, faisant durer leurs sorties plus longtemps.

Steve tourna la tête vers Tony, il avait l'air un peu fatigué et semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Il lui attrapa doucement la main et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, dans l'appartement de Tony. Il se colla à lui sur le canapé, conservant leurs mains liées. Steve se sentait prêt.

\- Tony, je…

\- Monsieur Stark, interrompit JARVIS.

\- Hum quoi ?

\- Madame Potts est dans la tour, elle arrive.

Steve leva les yeux vers l'une des caméras de JARVIS, semblant perdu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tony, je… OH.

Pepper avait débarqué dans le salon de Tony et était surprise de les trouver dans… cette position.

\- Pepper, dit Tony en se levant d'un bond, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Elle avait les yeux rougis de quelqu'un ayant pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait le maquillage qui avait coulé sur son visage et faisait peur à voir.

\- Il m'a quittée Tony, dit Pepper, la voix tressautante, il est parti…

Tony la serra dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement la tête et lui tapotant le dos.

\- Raconte moi Pepper, ordonna t'il.

Elle éclata en sanglot, se serrant un peu plus contre Tony. Steve se leva et fit un signe pour indiquer qu'il les laissait seul. Avant de refermer la porte il entendit une phrase qui lui brisa le cœur.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Pepper, je suis là moi.

xxx

Le lendemain, Steve avait retrouvé Pepper dans le lit de Tony., en train de dormir. Lui était déjà parti. JARVIS l'avait prévenu qu'il était parti tôt dans la matinée.

Il s'attendait à ce que Pepper parte rapidement mais il avait vite déchanté. Pepper s'était installée, dans l'une des chambres annexes de l'appartement de Tony. Steve lui, s'était d'abord montré compréhensif à l'égard de Pepper. Mais la voir rester, tout le temps, être proche de Tony, tout le temps. Ca le rendait jaloux et exécrable.

\- Merci pour les macarons Tony.

Pepper était assise dans le salon de Tony, qui venait de lui faire livrer ses douceurs préférées.

\- Tu sais bien que j'aime te voir sourire Pepper. Tu es plus belle comme ça.

Elle rougit et mangea celui qui semblait être à la framboise. Depuis qu'elle était là, Steve n'avait plus passé une minute seul avec Tony.

\- Dis donc Pepper, tu comptes faire quelque chose pour sauver ton couple ?

Pepper s'étouffa presque et Tony faillit se faire un torticolis tant il tourna la tête vite.

\- Steve mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça enfin !

\- Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Ca fait une semaine qu'elle ne fait que squatter et pleurer. Elle devrait être en train de se battre pour son couple, si vraiment elle y tenait !

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Pepper. Tony le remarqua immédiatement.

\- Ca suffit Steve, tu vas trop loin ! Ne l'écoute pas Pepper, tu es la bienvenue aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

\- Ouais génial, c'est sur que ça va tout arranger, s'énerva Steve.

Tony alla serrer Pepper dans ses bras, sentant que les larmes allaient bientôt couler.

\- Steve, je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir. De la tour j'entends.

\- Mais je…

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

Le regard froid que lui jeta Tony le glaça. Il partit doucement vers la porte et regarda une dernière fois, le couple en train de s'enlacer.

Steve partit sentant lui aussi les larmes arriver.

Xxx

Steve était dans sa chambre, à la tour Stark. Il hésitait visiblement sur ce qu'il devait faire. Venait-il d'être licencié ? Etait-il en vacances forcées ?

Il repensa au regard froid.

Il valait mieux qu'il fasse ses valises.

Xxx

Steve était dans son appartement à Brooklyn. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il déprimait chez lui, après que Tony lui ait dit de partir. Il avait tout mis dans un sac et avait rejoint son 'trou perdu'. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de possession, c'était plus pratique pour un militaire. Toujours prêt à partir.

Quand il avait appelé Bucky pour lui expliquer, il s'était fait pourrir comme jamais. Depuis, il avait coupé son téléphone portable et faisait le mort chez lui. Il passait ses journées chez lui à déprimer et à se repasser la scène en boucle. De repenser à quel point il avait été stupide de s'en prendre à Pepper alors qu'elle était au plus mal. Mais la voir aussi proche de Tony, en sachant qu'elle avait été la seule pour lui, c'était vraiment trop dur. Même maintenant, en se disant qu'il avait mal agi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer le poing lorsqu'il se les remémorait enlacés.

Il avait voulu appeler Pepper pour s'excuser ou, mieux encore, passer à la tour pour lui dire en face. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage. Il avait peur qu'ils se soient remis ensemble. Peur que Tony ne veuille plus jamais lui parler. Peur qu'il le regarde encore une fois avec un regard aussi froid.

Alors il faisait le lâche. Il lisait jour et nuit, pour ne pas penser. Il n'avait pas très faim non plus et n'avait pas fait de sport de la semaine. Bucky était passé le voir et lui avait trouvé une mine abominable. Steve avait à peine hausser les épaule à la remarque, s'en moquant éperdument.

Cette journée n'avait rien de plus que les autres. Lui et sa grande copine la déprime, toujours présente.

TOC TOC TOC

Steve soupira. Bucky devait se faire du soucis, il s'était bien dit qu'il repasserait tôt ou tard.

\- Bonjour Steve.

Pepper, tirée à quatre épingles, se trouvait devant la porte, semblant plus en forme que quand il était parti. Ça, par contre, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Steve, toujours déconnecté, se poussa sur le côté pour la laisser passer.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose Pepper ?

\- Non, je ne reste pas longtemps.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé et croisa les jambes. Steve prit place dans le fauteuil, face à elle. Il décida de se lancer, tant qu'il le pouvait.

\- Pepper je …

\- Steve je …

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Steve lui fit signe de commencer, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle faisait là.

\- Steve, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Quoi ? Steve était encore plus surpris. Non non, ne t'excuses pas. C'est moi. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. C'était déplacé.

\- Non, Steve, tu avais raison, soupira Pepper. Lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il me quittait, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. Je suis partie rejoindre Tony, pour pleurer sur son épaule. Au final, ça n'a fait que le conforter dans l'idée que je ne l'aimais pas.

Steve hocha la tête. Effectivement filer chez un autre homme après une rupture, ça pouvait être interprété de travers. Steve repensa à Pepper, dans le lit de Tony… Ou alors c'était parfaitement bien interprété.

\- Quand tu m'as dit tout ça, j'ai réfléchis et j'ai réalisé que tu avais raison. J'aurais du me battre plutôt que de fuir.

\- Je suis content pour toi Pepper. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Pepper lui lança un regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Steve, je n'ai jamais voulu me remettre avec Tony. Lorsque je suis arrivée, j'avais besoin d'un ami, pas d'un remplaçant de petit-ami.

\- Hein ?

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, s'il te plait. Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas… Que vous êtes proches. Ça fait un moment que je m'en suis rendue compte.

\- Pas du tout. Steve préférait nier en bloc.

\- Arrête Steve, je sais que tu m'as crié dessus parce que tu étais jaloux. J'en déduis que rien n'est officiel. Et vu que Tony est un vrai simplet sur le sujet, il n'a même pas du se rendre compte que tu l'aimais.

La phrase bourdonna à l'oreille de Steve. Peut-être qu'en continuant à nier elle lâcherait l'affaire. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça avec celle qui partageait maintenant le lit de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Je ne suis pas avec Tony.

\- Quoi ? Steve écarquilla les yeux. Mais si, je t'ai vu dans son lit et…

\- J'ai dormi seule dans son lit. Il a dormi dans le canapé de l'atelier. Tu le saurais si tu avais pris la peine de demander.

\- Il te serait contre lui, il te disait qu'il était la pour toi, s'énerva Steve. Comment je pouvais savoir que ce n'était pas parce que vous étiez de nouveau ensemble ?

\- MAIS EN DEMANDANT PUTAIN, hurla Pepper. Ça fait des années que nous avons rompu. Il n'y a plus que de l'amitié entre nous et c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. De l'amitié. J'avais besoin de lui, il était là, c'est tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, je te jure.

Steve cacha son visage dans ses mains. Putain il avait fait n'importe quoi.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue, demanda Steve.

\- Je rentre chez moi. Je vais faire ce que tu m'as dit. Tenter de ressouder mon couple, parce que j'y crois.

\- D'accord… D'accord.

\- Et pour te dire de rentrer. Tony t'attend.

Il releva la tête et regarda Pepper, cherchant la moindre trace d'ironie dans son regard.

\- Il m'a dit de partir de la tour.

\- Oui parce que tu as été odieux sans raison.

\- Non, je…

\- Il ne t'en veut pas. Il était fâché au début mais quand il a vu que tu ne revenais pas, il s'est senti coupable. Quand il a vu que tes affaires n'étaient plus là, c'était encore pire. Il ne pensait pas que tu partirais, il n'a juste pas compris comment quelqu'un d'aussi doux et altruiste a pu s'énerver à ce point. Il voulait que tu t'éloignes pour la soirée, pas te renvoyer.

Steve eut un rire jaune. Génial, il comprenait décidemment tout de travers.

\- Il n'a pas réussi à te contacter sur ton téléphone. Je lui ai dit que je viendrais te voir.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à y retourner.

\- Steve, souffla Pepper en se levant pour se rapprocher de lui, je t'ai dit il y a quelques temps que tu faisais du bien à Tony. Je le pense toujours. Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas si grave. Juste, retourne y. Ne serait-ce que pour toi, tu fais pitié à voir.

\- Merci, sympa.

\- Mais il n'est pas mieux, il est redevenu comme… avant. Il ne mange rien et n'arrête pas de travailler. C'est insupportable.

\- C'est adorable, répliqua Steve.

\- L'amour rend aveugle, mon pauvre.

Il souffla, un peu rassuré de voir qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui était dans un état lamentable. De toute façon qui essayait-il de convaincre ? Il voulait voir Tony.

\- Je vais y retourner.

\- Parfait, un taxi t'attend en bas. Reprend tes affaires.

Steve attrapa son sac, qu'il avait à peine déballé, et remis quelques vêtements dedans. Pepper l'accompagna jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble.

\- Steve, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire exactement mais garde en tête que Tony est un idiot. Si tu ne lui dis pas clairement, il refusera de comprendre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il est persuadé de ne pas mériter les 'bonnes choses'. Même si tu lui dis que tu l'aimes, il te dira que tu es trop bien, que c'est une mauvaise idée, blablabla, dit-elle en faisant un geste de main.

\- Il est intelligent, généreux, gentil, beau et riche, se lamenta Steve, et c'est moi qui suis trop bien pour lui ?

\- Il a sa logique et tu as des qualités indéniables, Steve Rogers. Pepper sourit gentiment. Je peux te donner un conseil ?

\- Je vais en avoir besoin, grimaça Steve.

\- Oblige le à t'écouter, balaye ses incertitudes. Ne lui laisse aucun répit pour réfléchir, n'exprime aucun doute. Il a besoin qu'on le persuade que c'est possible. Persuade le.

Steve était monté dans le taxi, sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il devait faire.

Xxx

Il avait posé son sac dans sa chambre avant de se raviser et de le récupérer. Il alla directement dans l'appartement de Tony et posa son sac dans la chambre d'ami où Pepper avait séjourné.

Il inspira et expira longuement avant de se diriger vers l'atelier.

La musique était forte, très forte. Comme la première fois qu'il était venu. Elle se coupa quelques secondes après son entrée.

\- PUTAIN JARVIS D OU TU COUPES MA MUSIQUE ?

\- Vous m'avez demandé de couper le son quand Monsieur Rogers est dans l'atelier, Monsieur Stark.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre et Steve vit Tony se lever d'un bond, regardant dans sa direction. Il lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains, laissant tout tomber au sol. Steve ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il le saluer ?

Tony s'avança vers lui, doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte. Steve resta figé, peut-être qu'il allait lui mettre son poing dans la figure ?

Il vit Tony essuyer ses mains sur son T-shirt délabré avant de s'essuyer le visage. Une fois qu'il fut assez prêt, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Steve et l'enlaça avec force.

Steve fut hébété quelques instants et finit par rendre l'étreinte plus forte encore.

\- Je suis désolé Tony, je n'aurais pas du dire ça à Pepper, murmura Steve.

\- C'est sur, crétin.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, reprit-il en voyant les cernes de Tony.

\- Tu crois que ta tête est meilleure que la mienne ? railla Tony.

\- Non, disons égalité alors.

Il y eu un blanc.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu partes, juste que tu te calmes, soupira le brun.

\- Pepper m'a dit. On s'est expliqué tout va bien.

Tony hocha la tête contre le torse de Steve. Ils gardèrent la position quelques minutes avant que Tony ne relâche le câlin. Steve le retint, ne voulant pas le laisser partir.

\- Tu m'as manqué Tony.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Steve.

* * *

Le cours de leur vie reprit normalement. Tony avait à peine sourcillé quand Steve s'était couché dans sa chambre d'ami. Il était de nouveau, comme avant.

Et cela ne convenait plus à Steve.

Il savait maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas être juste ami avec Tony. Pas maintenant et pas en vivant avec lui, c'était impossible. Il avait laissé passer quelques jours, histoire que chacun se remette de ses émotions, mais il ne laisserait pas la situation continuer comme cela.

Il se décida alors qu'ils étaient à l'atelier. Steve observa autour de lui, son coin salon puis tourna son regard vers Tony, qui était sur son bureau à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'avait jamais était aussi sur de vouloir quelque chose.

 _Ne lui laisse aucun répit, avait dit Pepper._

Il se leva et franchit la distance le séparant de la chaise de Tony. Il la fit tourner vers lui et saisit le visage de Tony.

 _Ne lui laisse aucun répit._

Alors il l'embrassa. Pas sur la joue ou le front, non un vrai baiser. Il le cloua dans son siège, sous ses lèvres. Il profita de la surprise de Tony pour approfondir le baiser encore plus, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, explorant la bouche, tant convoitée.

Il en voulait plus, encore plus.

La chaise bascula en arrière, jusqu'à ce que Tony vacille et soit sur le point de tomber.

Steve, sentant le mouvement, interrompit le baiser et tira fortement sur les bras de Tony, le forçant à se lever.

\- Steve mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend OUAAAAAh?

 _Persuade le._

Il l'avait jeté sur le canapé, juste derrière et avait repris ses lèvres. Il l'embrassait en y mettant toute la passion qu'il avait accumulée. Tout son amour pour lui.

Tony était trop tétanisé pour réagir, comprenant à peine ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Steve mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, la suçotant légèrement et recommença à l'embrasser.

Il en voulait plus.

Tony reprenait doucement ses esprits et, par automatisme, il tenta de se reculer. Mais pris entre le corps de Steve et le dossier du canapé, il se retrouva à s'allonger sur la banquette. Le blond, qui avait suivi le mouvement, était maintenant au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant toujours. En voulant toujours plus.

Steve releva doucement le vêtement de Tony, glissant sa main sur son ventre, remontant doucement vers le torse. Ce qui 'réveilla' finalement Tony, se fut de sentir une partie de l'anatomie de Steve, elle aussi très 'réveillée'. Et cette partie se frottait justement sur l'entre jambe du brun.

Tony plaça ses mains sur le torse de Steve. Il parvint à le faire reculer juste assez pour libérer ses lèvres.

\- Steve, je ahhhhhh.

En reculant, Steve avait donné un léger coup de rein, qui avait arraché un gémissement à Tony, qui était maintenant pleinement conscient de la situation.

Steve observa Tony, sous lui, les lèvres humides des baisers reçus, le rouge aux joues, le T-shirt remonté au niveau du cou, dévoilant son torse. Le brun était haletant et tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Le regard de Steve descendit vers le pantalon de Tony et tomba sur la bosse significative, apparente au niveau de la fermeture éclair.

Il sentit son cerveau se déconnecter, il le voulait tellement. Comme il n'avait jamais voulu personne avant. Il se pencha doucement sur lui.

\- Steve… Steve ! Attend ! Attend !

\- Non.

Et Steve s'étala de nouveau sur Tony, plongeant dans son cou, mordillant et suçotant la peau. Une première main avait atterri derrière la nuque du brun et la deuxième commençait à ouvrir son pantalon.

Au passage de la main, Tony se cambra en gémissant. Steve continua son ouvrage, ses lèvres descendant progressivement du cou vers l'entre-jambre de Tony, passant par le torse, le ventre. Laissant des marques de son passage partout où il pouvait.

Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de l'ouverture, Steve se fit la réflexion que le pantalon était de trop. Il décida de le descendre un peu plus. Il passa un coup de langue au dessus de la lisière du caleçon de Tony, sur sa peau légèrement tannée.

Il sentit une main lui agripper doucement les cheveux.

\- Steve…

La voix, douce et plaintive, finit de le faire sombrer.

\- Monsieur Stark, Madame Potts souhaite entrer en communication avec vous, interrompit JARVIS.

Steve ignora la voix qui parlait. Il reprit ses baisers, remontant cette fois vers le visage de Tony. Il l'embrassa, encore, profondément, en lui caressant doucement la joue. JARVIS continuait à parler et Tony était de nouveau pétrifié.

\- Madame Potts vous prévient qu'elle peut arriver dans moins de 10 minutes s'il le faut vraiment.

Il rompit finalement le baiser et sourit devant l'air hébété, qu'affichait le brun. Steve se redressa un peu, tandis que Tony se jeta presque sur le sol avant de se remettre rapidement debout et de reculer de trois bons pas.

\- Tu… Tu…

Steve, assit tranquillement sur le canapé, une main sous le menton, lui fit un signe de tête en direction de son pantalon, qui était à mi cuisse. Son érection bien en évidence et l'air de luxure sur son visage lui donna envie de continuer. Tony rougit encore plus – et il ne pensait pas cela possible – en s'apercevant de sa tenue et se rhabilla convenablement. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer et lança à Steve un regard perdu.

\- Monsieur Stark, Madame Potts s'impatiente très fortement.

Comprenant le moment définitivement terminé – merci Pepper - Steve se redressa et s'approcha de Tony en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? se braqua t'il, en voyant le blond tendre le bras vers lui.

Tony avait visiblement retrouvé toute sa tête et était enfin dans la capacité de former une phrase. Steve rigola doucement et du pouce, essuya ses lèvres.

\- Maintenant tu es parfait.

Il fit glisser sa main derrière la nuque et l'attira dans ses bras. Sa deuxième main vint caresser le bas des reins, sensuellement.

\- Prends l'appel Tony. On discutera après, je t'attendrai dans ta chambre.

Et Steve partit, effleurant les fesses fermes, comme une promesse.

Xxx

\- TU AS FAIT QUOI ?

Son assurance précédente avait vite dégonflée quand il était sorti de l'atelier de Tony. Alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la chambre, il prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Et comme à chaque fois, lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un avis extérieur, il appela Bucky pour tout lui raconter.

\- Putain mais Steve t'es complètement malade ma parole. Tu sais que c'est presque un viol que t'as fait là ?

Parce qu'en y réfléchissant, Tony n'avait pas répondu à ses baisers et il lui avait dit d'attendre. Steve se sentait maintenant comme la pire merde du monde.

\- Je sais Bucky, mais…

\- Quoi mais ? Y'a pas de mais putain.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Bah maintenant que t'as ouvert ta grande gueule et que t'as bien fait le con, tu vas attendre sagement dans sa chambre. Et tu vas prier tous les putains de Dieux existant qu'il te pardonne pendant que tu te jetteras à ses pieds en t'excusant.

Steve hocha la tête, ne pensant pas au fait que Bucky ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Franchement Steve, depuis que tu l'as rencontré, tu fais n'importe quoi.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu te rends compte que t'as pété des nez à des mecs pour moins que ça quand on sortait ?

\- Je sais.

\- Et là, bon sang… Steve ressaisis toi bordel. Rappelle moi quand tu te seras fait pourrir.

Steve entendit la tonalité du téléphone. Il soupira et leva les yeux vers la porte de Tony. Il avait marché jusqu'à la chambre de Tony tout en téléphonant. Il inspira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et décida de s'asseoir sur le lit, face à la porte. Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait.

Xxx

Tony entra à peine quelques minutes après. Il s'adossa à la porte, ne faisant aucun pas dans la pièce, le regard fixé sur Steve.

\- C'était rapide.

\- Pepper voulait juste me prévenir qu'elle était de nouveau en couple.

Steve inspira un bon coup.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il avait l'impression de ne faire que s'excuser en ce moment. Tony se massa le front, visiblement las.

\- Steve, je ne com…

\- Je t'aime.

La main de Tony retomba avec violence contre sa cuisse, choqué de la déclaration.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime, répéta t'il en souriant, lui aussi las. Ça n'excuse pas ce que je viens de faire mais… Voilà.

Steve regardait Tony, qui avait l'air de réfléchir à toute allure.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je m'en suis rendu compte il n'y a pas longtemps mais si je dois être honnête…

\- Oui, ça serait bien, s'énerva Tony.

\- Depuis la fusillade.

Tony s'adossa sur la porte en grimaçant.

\- Désolé, reprit Steve. Ce n'est pas une passade.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Je le vois sur ton visage. Tony je suis amoureux de toi. Fou amoureux.

\- …

\- Et toi ?

Steve planta ses yeux dans ceux de Tony.

\- Je ne te demande pas si tu es amoureux de moi mais… Est-ce que tu serais prêt à envisager une relation avec moi ?

\- Je suis un homme.

\- Je l'avais bien remarqué, ironisa Steve.

 _Oblige le à t'écouter, balaye ses incertitudes. Ne lui laisse aucun répit pour réfléchir, n'exprime aucun doute. Il a besoin qu'on le persuade que c'est possible. Persuade le._

C'était le moment visiblement.

\- Non, reprit Tony. Je veux dire, je suis un homme et tu es un homme et…

\- ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Je… Je n'ai jamais été avec un homme de cette façon.

\- Moi non plus. Mais je veux apprendre avec toi.

\- Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi enfin !

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire.

\- Tu le sais pourtant, explosa Tony en commençant à faire des allers et venues dans la chambre, face à Steve. Je passe mon temps dans mon labo, je drague tout ce qui bouge, je suis invivable au quotidien, une vraie plaie, pourquoi tu crois que je suis seul depuis aussi longtemps. Ca ne marchera jamais enfin !

Steve pencha la tête sur le coté. De tout ce blabla, il ne retenait qu'une chose.

\- Tu ne dis pas non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas dit non.

\- Bien sur que si !

\- Non, répondit Steve en secouant la tête. Tu énumères ce qui te semble être un obstacle à notre relation. Mais tu ne dis pas non à cette possibilité.

\- Ça me paraît évident que ça ne marchera jamais !

Steve se leva et lança un sourire à Tony. Il fallait qu'il soit persuasif même si le brun faisait tout pour le décourager.

\- Tout ce que tu as dit… Je m'en moque. Je me fiche de la différence d'âge, je me fiche que tu sois un homme. Je te l'ai dit je suis amoureux de toi. Je te prends avec tes qualités et tes défauts. J'accepte tout. Je prendrais tout ce que tu voudras me donner. J'irai à ton rythme.

Il s'avança un peu plus de Tony, qui essaya de fusionner avec la porte.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi mais…

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, s'énerva Tony. Tu es mille fois trop bien pour moi.

\- Toi, ne sois pas ridicule !

Steve bloqua Tony contre la porte, plaquant ses mains de chaque coté de son visage.

\- Dis que tu ne m'aimes pas. Dis que je ne suis pas ton genre. Dis moi ce que tu veux Tony, je peux tout entendre ! Mais ne me rejette pas sous prétexte que je suis trop bien pour toi… Ce n'est pas vrai.

Il souffla un peu et se rapprocha encore du visage de Tony, qui baissa la tête. Steve plaça deux doigts sous son menton, lui releva, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Dis-moi non Tony et je te jure que je disparaitrai immédiatement de ta vie. Je ne t'embêterai plus.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Non.

\- Hein ?

\- Non Tony, je ne pourrais pas rester à tes cotés, comme avant. Quand je te vois… - le regard de Steve s'assombrit – j'ai envie de te toucher, de te caresser…

Il se pencha un peu plus encore, lassant ses doigts couler le long du visage vers le torse du brun.

\- De te faire l'amour…

\- Steve !

\- Je ne pourrais pas revenir comme avant, plus maintenant…

Steve se recula, laissant finalement de l'espace entre eux. Il s'était retenu de l'embrasser… Il n'était pas sur de réussir à s'arrêter après.

\- Je te laisse y réfléchir, reprit Steve.

Xxx

\- Et il a rien dit ? demanda Bucky.

\- Non, soupira Steve.

Il ouvrit son sac de voyage et commença à y fourrer des affaires, calant le téléphone entre sa joue et son épaule.

\- Du coup tu fais quoi ?

\- A ton avis ? s'énerva Steve. Je fais mes valises !

\- Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Maintenant que j'ai fait un grand discours, comme quoi je ne resterais pas si je ne pouvais pas être avec lui ? Non.

\- … Tu regrettes ?

Steve arrêta de ranger ses affaires et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Oui et non. Oui parce que je ne pourrais plus être avec lui… Et non, parce que je pensais chaque mot. Je ne pourrais plus rester sans lui sauter dessus…

TOC TOC TOC.

\- Steve !

\- Tony !

Tony était entré sans attendre l'aval du blond, qui s'était levé d'un bond, faisant tomber son téléphone avec force, qui explosa par terre.

\- Oh je, je suis désolé, repris le brun en voyant Steve ramasser les morceaux.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, j'ai été surpris.

Steve regarda les débris dans ses mains en soupirant.

\- Je euh, je te rembourserai.

\- Non ça ne sert à rien.

\- Mais…

\- C'était mon téléphone de fonction, Tony. Un que tu m'avais donné.

Il plaça les débris dans un petit sac, qui trainait dans la table de nuit.

\- Je le voulais seulement parce qu'il venait de toi, soupira t'il.

Tony l'observa. Il avait l'air désespéré… Il inspira un bon coup, serrant le poing.

\- Je suis un homme.

\- Je sais, dit Steve en le regardant.

\- Je suis plus vieux.

\- Je sais, répondit-il, une impression de déjà vu.

\- Ca va mal finir…On va surement finir par se disputer et se jeter des trucs au visage…

Steve se leva d'un bond, le regardant du coin de l'œil, méfiant.

\- C'est une possibilité, oui. Mais on se réconciliera, je n'en doute pas.

\- J'aimerais avoir ta certitude Steve, mais c'est loin d'être le cas…

\- Je… Je comprends. Oui, je comprends…

\- Pourtant… Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

L'espoir regagna ses veines.

\- Ne me laisse pas partir, supplia presque Steve.

Tony s'approcha de Steve, lui attrapant le visage et le plaçant en face du sien.

\- Il y a … bien longtemps que je n'ai pas été en couple.

\- Ne change rien, ça me convient très bien, murmura Steve.

\- Tu veux dire que je te traite déjà comme un petit ami ? rigola Tony.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça, mais je te l'ai dit… Je prendrai tout ce que tu me donneras.

Le brun laissa un blanc s'installer, scrutant ses expressions.

\- Ok.

\- Ok ?

\- Ok.

Les rougeurs sur les joues de Tony ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qui était 'Ok'. Steve sourit à cette phrase, sentant son cœur tambouriner. Il décida de se lancer.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Et là encore, le blond fut surpris. Parce qu' à peine sa phrase fut-elle finie, que les lèvres de Tony étaient sur les siennes.

Il l'embrassait. Il l'embrassait vraiment. Steve se rendit compte que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avant n'était rien en comparaison de ça. Il perdait complétement pied.

Tony, tout en l'embrassant, l'avait peu à peu poussé vers le lit, le faisant basculer.

\- Que.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Steve en rougissant.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu partes, Steve. Je ne plaisantais pas, répondit Tony en lui grimpant dessus.

Steve renversa la situation d'un coup de rein, se retrouvant au dessus.

\- Il y a cinq minutes, tu faisais tout pour me dissuader, je ne te comprends vraiment pas…

\- Je réfléchis vite Steve, c'est une de principale qualité. J'ai repensé à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. Je.. J'ai vraiment été aveugle hein ?

\- Complètement. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je m'en suis moi même rendu compte tard…

\- Bon sang, en y repensant, toutes ces fois où tu avais un comportement étrange. Je me disais que tu étais juste tactile et amical. Très possessif avec tes amis mais je n'aurais jamais misé sur 'amoureux'.

\- J'ai bien vu que tu ne comprenais rien, pouffa Steve.

\- Mais je ne suis pas aussi idiot Steve, continua Tony en se redressant légèrement pour rapprocher leurs visages. Quelqu'un comme toi qui…Si tu es attiré par moi, je ne vais pas laisser passer cette chance.

\- Et tes réticences ?

\- J'avais l'impression que tu avais des arguments pour me faire changer d'avis, ricana Tony.

Steve l'embrassa et le plaqua contre le lit, commençant à le déshabiller, se délectant des gémissements du brun.

\- Oh Tony… Je ne suis pas attiré par toi, je suis fou amoureux de toi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais te le faire comprendre…

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Steve et Tony fêtaient leur un an de relation. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient invités tous leurs amis respectifs. Ils n'avaient jamais pu les réunir avant, c'était enfin le moment qu'ils se rencontrent tous.

Si le couple avait connu quelques déboires de mise en place, tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'ils avaient l'air radieux et heureux. Ce qui était vrai.

Leur relation avait été officialisée très rapidement, Steve ne supportant pas que le monde croie Tony encore célibataire. Ils avaient donc organisé une conférence pour annoncer la chose. Steve était apparu, visage découvert, l'air fier, à ses cotés. Son attitude et ses réponses aux journalistes montraient que, clairement, il ne comptait pas du tout lâcher Tony d'une semelle.

Au cours de l'année et au compte goutte, leurs amis les avaient félicités. Bon les félicitations de Bruce avaient été tardives et semblaient légèrement fausses mais ils s'en étaient contentés.

Ils avaient eu envie de partager leur bonheur, d'où l'idée de la fête.

Tony rigolait avec ses amis, à qui il racontait leur histoire. Steve s'était approché du buffet avec Bucky, voulant rester un peu avec lui.

\- Un an mon pote.

\- Ouais. Un an…

\- J'ai encore du mal à le croire tu sais, pouffa Bucky.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, dit Steve en regardant Tony au loin. Il fait hyper confiant alors qu'il manque totalement de confiance en lui. Il est encore persuadé que je suis trop bien pour lui, tu sais.

\- Quel idiot.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave, ricana Steve. Je m'empresse de lui prouver le contraire quand il me sort ce genre de bêtises.

\- Trop d'informations, grimaça Bucky.

\- Excusez-moi…

Steve et Bucky se tournèrent vers la voix. Clint se trouvait devant eux et semblait vouloir accéder au buffet.

\- Ho, euh désolé, dit Bucky en se décalant et en regardant le nouvel arrivé.

Un blanc se fit entre les deux, qui restaient à se fixer. Bucky essuya ses mains sur son pantalon alors que Clint l'observait de long en large.

\- Je, euh, Clint enchanté, dit-il en tendant sa main.

\- Bucky, répondit-il en l'attrapant rapidement.

Steve les regarda en rigolant, décidant de s'éclipser. Il rejoignit Tony qu'il enlaça par derrière.

\- Je crois que nous allons créer un nouveau couple…

\- Quoi ? Qui et qui ?

Il bascula Tony dans la direction de Clint et Bucky, qui étaient en grande conversation, très proches l'un de l'autre.

\- Incroyable ! J'espère qu'ils seront plus rapides que nous.

\- J'ai pas hâte d'assister aux disputes par contre…

Steve regarda Tony rire, se disant qu'il voulait le garder pour toujours auprès de lui. Il était content que leurs amis s'entendent bien. Tony et lui auraient surement mal vécu le contraire.

Il repensa à la bague qu'il avait déjà achetée et qui attendait sagement dans sa chambre. C'était encore trop tôt pour Tony, il le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il attendait. Steve lui était résolu depuis la seconde où il s'était mis ensemble.

\- Je t'aime Tony.

\- Je t'aime aussi Steve.

Ils étaient ensemble, prêts à tout affronter. C'était le principal.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Et voilààààà, fin de l'histoire… Je ne savais pas comment finir mon OS, mais j'imaginais bien une scène comme ça. Bon c'est gnan gnan mais voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si le cœur y est. Il s'agit là de mon nouveau couple phare, j'ai d'autres idées d'OS, si j'ai la motivation je les écrirai.


End file.
